Screwing up Hyrule
by Nekochan333
Summary: A nearly broken N64 and two normal teenage girls can cause a mighty amount of trouble. Your average people transporting to Zelda world story but with TWISTS. Everybody likes twists. HOLY CRAP NEXT CHAPTER. Strong language M rating
1. Prologue

OKAY SO THERE USED TO BE A PROLOGUE HERE.

BUT IT WAS REALLY CRAPPY, AND I HATED IT.

So it's not here anymore. Just move onto the next chapter. Thank you. :D

EDIT:/

Also, I'd like to warn all new readers

The first couple of chapter have horrible writing. I'm a slow slow slow slow slow updater and therefore my style tends to change. Also, the first couple of chapter were written in 7th grade. I'm now in 11th. xD I'm contemplating just going back and rewriting those crap chapters.

Anyways. Yep. Go on, read.

DOUBLE EDIT:/

I am now a sophmore in college. IT HAS BEEN 7 DAMN YEARS SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY.

But this is for me now. I don't care if people read this anymore, this is a story that has been in my thoughts for all these years and I wouldn't feel right if I didn't finish it. Even if it takes me many many more years, this story must be finished. So a few more rewrites of chapters, a new chapter, and maybe I'll actually continue this. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE. This is a rewrite of the original chapter. The original chapter sucked. Balls. This is still the same basic thing except with (hopefully) better humor and better grammar. For those of you who are new readers, I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I no own Zelda

**Chapter 1-YOU TOLD ME TO KICK IT!**

_By the time you read this, Jennifer, I'll be gone from this world. It's been quite a while since we've last seen each other (about 87 years, to be exact), and I know I won't see you again before I disappear. Hopefully, Damion will show this all to you and you'll feel the need to write everything down, just as I have. I've gotten all that I could, but there are the blanks, the blanks where we were separated or when you were gone. I hope you'll look upon this book with memories of us, and share it with the world. You will always be my best friend, and I'll wait patiently with the goddesses until we meet again._

"You always were the sentimental one…" I laughed sadly, reading Michelle's final scrawl one more time. I had cried the first time I had read it, and got to work almost instantly on the blanks that she had left for me. It had taken quite some time (seeing as that I had to go back to school and all) and Damion had helped on our adventure, too. However, it was finished now, and all that was left was for to share it with the world, just as Michelle had asked me too. It was her final request, and the last thing I could do for her before we would be reunited again in the afterlife. This is our story, the story of how I became a madman's wife, the story of how Michelle taught me that being a best friend goes even after death, the story of how I discovered my destiny, the story of how Michelle turned it around, and of course, the story of how we (almost) screwed up Hyrule.

* * *

"Jennifer...this is boring..." I, Michelle, whined to my best friend Jennifer, laying on top of her bed. I had been sitting there for the last hour, just watching Jen play on her computer, and frankly, I was getting quite bored.

"You should know by now that this is all we do on Fridays! Besides, you're the one who wanted to come over Michelle!" Jennifer shot back at me, waiting for the webpage on her computer screen to load.

"Yah, I know, I know. I should be used to it. And normally, I don't mind Jen!" I exclaimed, rolling over on the bed, pulling the covers over me.

"Can't we actually do something for once instead of the computer? Like, play Zelda!" I asked her, really, just wanting to do anything but sit there. I was getting fidgety, and my legs were getting cramped from sitting and laying down so long.

"No." Jennifer told me bluntly, causing me to frown. Honestly, all her focus was on that dumb webpage now. I just wanted to play Zelda! What was so wrong with that? Besides, I knew that she had been playing by herself, lately. She probably just didn't want me to get any more progress on her game. I sighed, turning towards her and began our usual argument.

"But why not?" I whined to Jennifer, frowning...harder...

"Because I said so."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASE?"  
"GODDAMMIT, NO!" Jennifer screamed, turning back around to face me, as I stared right back at her.

"But..." I whined.

"Can't I at least play it myself? I'll start my own file!" I asked her, hoping, hoping so much, that she would at least agree to this. I was going crazy just doing nothing!

"...Fine. Just...don't wake up my little brother. You know how long it takes to put him back to bed."

I smiled, quickly nodded, and rushed out of the room and downstairs.

"Yay..." I whispered, heading into the family room, making my way to where the beloved T.V. and N64 lay. I grinned, switching the games to be able to play Zelda, and turned the game on.

"Do da lo...do da lo...do da lo...do da lo..." I hummed along to the opening sequence, grinning happily. A few hours of Zelda, and I would be in heaven! I knew every bit of Zelda like the back of my hand, and it was my pride and joy to know that I was born in the era of Ocarina of Time. I sat back as Link's nightmare began in the game, and I smiled happily.

About an hour later, I was still playing Zelda. I had just made it to the boss of Dodongo Cavern, King Dodongo, when I paused it, hearing Jen coming down the stairs.

"Ah! Finally deciding to join me on my quest to save Zelda, I see! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME AROUND!" I exclaimed, jumping up.

"Shut up! You're going to wake my brother! And anyways, I'm not going to "help you on your quest to save Zelda." Zelda can die for all I care."

My shoulders slumped, as I frowned.

"Aw...you're no fun Jennifer...' I whined, about to turn around.

"Good." She replied back, grabbing some milk.

I turned back to the screen, only to find it...swirly...and strange…

"Jennifer, what happened to the game...?" I whispered, wanting to poke the screen. It seemed Jen wanted to do the same.

"I don't know, I don't care." she told me, but truthfully, it seemed she wanted to know, At least, that's what I thought when she scooted over near the T.V.

"Just kick it."

"But..." I pondered.

"I don't want to...destroy it..."

Well, truthfully, I did. I just would have rather thrown it out the window, not kick it! Kicking it just sounded so…stupid…

So, just to make Jen happy, I lightly tapped it with my show.

"I kicked it. It didn't do anything. Call the guy to come and fix it." I told her, as she pushed me a little closer to N64.

"You gotta kick it harder than that!" she pushed me again, as I sighed.

"Ok..." I whispered, as I kicked it quite hard.

...

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A BLUE LIGHT EMITTING FROM THE T.V.? GOD, IT'S A TUNNEL! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! THIS IS YOU FAULT MICHELLE!" Jennifer screamed, as we began to be getting sucked into the T.V. through a strange tunnel like thing.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO KICK IT! YOU TOLD ME TO KICK IT!

My screams were heard through the tunnel...contraption...as it transported us to an unknown land, maybe even an unknown universe!

Later, we would find out that we had been transported to the land of Hyrule at the center of Dodongo's cavern. Our journey would start there and continue for more than one hundred years. I was so angry at Jennifer at the time, but at the moment I should have grabbed onto her and never let go. After all, we'd never be together in our world again.

**END CHAPTER 1**

Holy crap it's a little better now. It's still not great but I made it much more relavant to the story plot line thing that I have and I at least made the writing a little better (I hope). I also changed Jen's name to Jennifer (because that's what I call her now) and changed my name from Neko to Michelle (because that's my real name and I'm kinda over the whole oooooh let's have a Japanese name!) Anyways, so yeah. Expect more rewritten chapters up soon and I have chapter 12 halfway done. I'M BACK (for now at least .)


	3. Chapter 2

Second chapter rewrite. Again, not a huge change, just changing the names, making the grammar a little better...for those of you reading this for the first time, hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2**

_Later, we would find out that we had been transported to the land of Hyrule at the center of Dodongo's cavern. Our journey would start there and continue for more than one hundred years. I was so angry at Jennifer at the time, but at the moment I should have grabbed onto her and never let go. After all, we'd never be together in our world again._

It was quite odd for the two of us, getting transported to another world. Well, duh it was odd. Why would I even write that? I'm pretty certain it's not an everyday occurrence for people to be teleported into video game. But I guess at that time, I was just so confused by everything that was happening and so excited by being in a video game, I couldn't even comprehend that it could be anything but a dream.

We were in the tunnel for only a few moments, but it seemed like centuries. Jennifer was screaming at me and at the tunnel, and I was just whimpering silently, not sure if I was dreaming or hallucinating or what. Did that leftover pasta I ate do something to me? I thought that it had only been a couple of days old…

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Jennifer screamed, as we flew through the air, finally landing on the unpleasantly hard ground.

"Ow..." Jennifer moaned, as she rubbed her knees and I rubbed my face, wiping some blood on my shirt. I had fallen face first, and trust me. It was QUITE painful. I poked my head out from the ground, scanning the area.

"Am I dead yet?" I questioned, confused that I had somehow managed to survive that fall.

As I finally realized that I wasn't dead, I sighed in relief, scanning the area a little more closely, taking in my surroundings. It was quite strange, the area we were in. Red molten rocks were all around us and I couldn't see a sky above. The entire area was boiling hot...but I guess it would be with all of the lava surrounding us.

Wait. Lava?

"So...much...lava..." I gapped, staring at all of it, trying to back away from it as far as possible. I...wasn't in the mood to be set on fire.

Jennifer nodded, as I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. Where were we? What were we doing there? How were we going to get out? I groaned, rubbing my temple harder. It was all so confusing!

Besides me, Jennifer was making some sort of...squeaking noise. She wouldn't stop, and it was...well...it was beginning to annoy the hell out of me.

"Jennifer, will you shut up for a couple of minutes? I'm trying to think..." I mumbled to her. The squeaking continued.

"Jen! Please shut up!" I exclaimed, now, getting quite frustrated. I just want to figure out how to get out of...where ever...we were...

Now, the squeaking grew louder. I growled, opening my eyes.

"JENNIFER! Wil...l...yo...u..." I trailed off, as I found out exactly what Jen was squeaking at.

A giant lizard thing.

"...RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Jennifer and I screamed, scrambling to our feet and running the opposite direction.

Now, if I hadn't been too busy trying to save my own fucking ass, I would have recognized the giant lizard to be King Dodongo, beast of the Dodongo Cavern. I mean, God, I'm almost ashamed of myself for not recognizing him in the first place for all of the Ocarina of Time I've played. But I guess when you're faced with the real thing, you lose all sense of smarts (or anything in your brain, for that matter) and just run. For now, I just wanted to make sure I didn't become that lizard's lunch.

But still, it was quite stupid of use to run. After all, we were teeny tiny people up against a scary giant dragon with a feast for anything moving. Plus, we were in a small secluded room with lava right in the middle of it. What kinds of morons would think that they could outrun the monster?

We did.

We were dead wrong.

A few minutes later, Jennifer and I were huddled in a corner, knowing that our end was near. The giant lizard was getting closer and closer, but I wasn't really afraid. As the monster got closer and closer I grew more afraid, but most of me still believed that this was all just a dream or hallucination.

I shut my eyes, slightly afraid of the monster in front of us, but hoping to soon wake up. But as I waited to be scorched, set on fire, bitten, eaten, or anything...I felt nothing?

I slowly opened one eye, expecting to see the beast right in front of Jen and me, or the dream to be over and be in bed.

Nope. Not there. No friendly bedroom, either. What was happening?

I heard a loud rumbling, as I finally realized that the lizard was rolling around the edges of the room. Rolling, and rolling, and rolling, until finally, the lizard rolled into the middle of the lava...and died.

I slowly opened the other eye, wondering why I wasn't dead. Or awake. What had caused the lizard to go crazy like that? Was this maybe…not a dream?

I began to poke Jennifer, telling her that the monster was dead. She opened one eye at a time like I had, most likely expecting the monster to be in front of her. When she finally realized that it was truly dead, she grinned, standing up.

"We're not dead! Sweet!" Jennifer exclaimed, running around, joyful. I was about to turn to Jennifer, when I saw a flash of green heading toward the center of the now dried up lava.

"Hey Jennifer...what's that?" I questioned, trying to inch slowly towards the mysterious character without being caught. She stared off to where I was pointing, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I do want to find out!" she exclaimed, grinning widely, watching as the figure entered a blue light. I smiled, nodded, and began running towards the blue light with Jennifer following right behind me.

"Yay! Another blue light!" I exclaimed, as Jen and I jumped into the portal just as it began to disappear, officially beginning our adventures in Hyrule. I was still unsure what was happening. Was I dreaming? Was this real? Maybe I was really in a coma back home right now…but I honestly didn't know. Perhaps the whole adventure would have gone better if I had just believed it was a dream the entire time.

**End Chapter 2**

END REWRITE

Holy crap this is a really short chapter. Haha.

Cut some stuff out, fixed names, fixed spelling, etc. Nothing too major, otherwise I'd tell you. :D Uhm, onto chapter 3 rewrite? Huzzah.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 REWRITE

God I'm seriously trying to make these better. I hope it shows. I'm almost crying when I'm reading these as I rewrite. . How did any of you put up with this? xD Oh well. For those of you have been with me since the beginning, ILU. For those of you who are reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy.

Also. I realized that I NEVER HAD A CHAPTER FIVE. It went from 4 to 6. Odd. Took me five years to realize that. ._.

**An Incoming Boulder and a Midget Forest**

_"Yay! Another blue light!" I exclaimed, as Jen and I jumped into the portal just as it began to disappear, officially beginning our adventures in Hyrule. I was still unsure what was happening. Was I dreaming? Was this real? Maybe I was really in a coma back home right now…but I honestly didn't know. Perhaps the whole adventure would have gone better if I had just believed it was a dream the entire time._

Well, we had just had our first encounter with a monster from Hyrule, not that we knew that. For all we knew, this was all just some weird dream, and in reality I was sleeping soundly in my nice, warm bed.

But as much as I wished that it was all some weird nightmare, it never was. It was a horrific nightmare disguised as a wonderful video game dream.

Once again, I fell flat on my face as the blue light plummeted me to the ground.

"SERIOUSLY? AGAIN? My face actually has some nerves I want to keep, you know!" I screamed to the sky, still quite dizzy from that little trip I had taken. I went around and around in circles, over and over again...

"Jennifer? Jennifer? Where are you?' I called, slowly opening my eyes, and rubbing them. I looked around, seeing Jennifer nowhere in sight. Had she left already? I wouldn't be surprised. She wasn't very patient, especially around me. She was probably just wandering around somewhere.

"Jennifer? Jennifer!" I called again after getting up and walking around a bit. No reply.

"JENNIFER!" I screamed this time, looking around franticly. What had happened to her? Had she been kidnapped? Had we been separated? What had happened?

I stood up quickly, and began to walk around. I appeared to be on...a mountain of some sort! Where was I? Was I still in the same dream?

I continued to walk around, worried about Jennifer and still not finding her. We weren't separated often, and we were almost like sisters, like twins. We acted and looked completely different, but we could still read each other's thoughts and help one another out in any time of need. We were the same age (13), and had met a few years earlier when we had connected almost instantly. We weren't that different now than we were back then. She still had her pretty red hair, and the only thing I had changed about myself since we had first met was that I had grown my hair out and dyed it purple. Other then my physical appearance, neither of us had changed much. We were the way we had always been, and I guess I thought that was the way it would always be. I thought we would keep our childish and crazy personalities forever.

I finally stopped wandering around, wiping some sweat from my forehead. I flung the jacket that I had on off to the ground and looked towards the top of the mountain, confused. Weren't mountains supposed to get colder as you got higher?

But I just shrugged and began to walk once more to continue to try and find Jennifer. She had to be somewhere around here!

* * *

I groaned deeply as I sat up from that fall I had just experienced.

_"Damn..."_ I thought.

_"What the hell happened? And where's Michelle?"_ My thought process continued as I rubbed one eye slowly and looked around.

Well, if you can't tell by now, I'm Jennifer. This was the first of the blanks that I had to fill in, and at this point of the story, I wasn't happy with Michelle, with the strange place…well, I really wasn't happy with _anything._

Anyways, I woke up in a small house, on quite a small bed. I groaned as I sat up, taking notice that I was in a VERY small room.

_"Where AM I? This totally isn't my room..." _ I thought, as I began walking around, poking random things. They were just small things like pieces of wood that were each carved into different items and some chests. I saw a few stumps that looked like chairs, but I wasn't in the mood to sit. I was in the mood to find out where I was and get the hell out.

After looking around the room for a couple of minutes, I spotted a door on the other side of the room, and decided to head on outside.

As I went outside, everything seemed so..._familiar!_ There were small people, small tree houses, small fairies…wait, fairies?

Oh God. I was in Kokiri Forest, wasn't I? It all made sense now!

Michelle had been playing Zelda, the T.V. sucked us in, the giant lizard...It must of been King Dodongo! And then, when we had gotten transported through that bright light, I must've landed here, in Kokiri Forest!

But that still didn't answer the question of where Michelle was. Had she been transported to a different part of Hyrule?

I sighed and began to walk around. I was getting extremely strange looks from the mid-_Kokiri_ around me, which irritated me to no end. I even tried to go up and talk to some of them, but they just got scared, and ran away.

Brats.

But at long last, there was a young boy who was willing to talk to me. However, when I say willing to talk to me, I mean moan and bitch at me for being in his forest.

"Well, we found you laying next to the deceased Deku Tree, which Link, THAT IDIOT, destroyed, and a couple other Kokiri's helped me bring you back to Saria's house. I didn't want to, but that other Kokiri's made me."

Can you guess who it is? Yes, you're right! It's the brat, Mido!

I glared at the young boy, flicking his nose and sticking my tongue out. (Okay, so it wasn't like I was any more mature.)

"I hate you too, Mido." I grumbled to him, wanting to get out of the damned, find Michelle, and get home. More importantly, I wanted my computer. I began to walk away, but before I could even get a few step I felt a weak tug on my sweater.

"Wait! How do you know my name?" Mido called to me and my face went pale. Shit. I had forgotten that he had never told me his name.

"Uh...I heard a couple Kokiri's talking about you! Yeah, that's it!" I replied nervously, beginning to walk ahead again, and finally, breaking out into a sprint as Mido followed NOT closely behind. I sighed in relief as I reached the bridge, but the midget wouldn't let me through.

"Sorry, but Kokiri's aren't allowed to leave the forest!" the small boy midget told me, as I growled.

"Don't give me that shit! I'm not a midget Kokiri!" I exclaimed, trying to push past him. He stared at me strangely.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" he exclaimed, as I pushed my way past him, and I ran out of the bridge, and into Hyrule Field.

* * *

I had been walking for FOUR FUCKING HOURS, yet there was no sign of Jennifer. The mountain seemed to be endless, and as I went higher and higher up it, the heat continued to increase. I threw off my jacket in disgust in anger, confused as to why it was getting so hot. Weren't mountains supposed to get colder as you got higher? I sighed in frustration but continued onward, hoping that if I reached the peak, I could at least get a good view of where I was and figure out where to go next.

But of course, my bad luck, I tripped over a fucking humongous rock (later on realized to be a fucking humongous Goron). I began tumbling down the mountain, pain hitting me at every angle. Okay, this wasn't as fun as cartoons made it looks. This wasn't a YAAAY tumbling down the mountain like a slide kind of experience, this was a rocks are poking my eyeball kind of day. I tried to stop myself several times on rocks, but I couldn't catch a grip and continued to slide down the mountain in more pain then I could imagine. I probably wouldn't have stopped until the bottom with life threatening injuries if I hadn't ran into the stranger climbing up the mountain.

I groaned and rubbed my ankle, trying to see if I had broken bones anywhere. I felt sore and in lots of pain, but everything seemed to be in one piece. I sighed in relief and felt calm, until I heard a small voice cry weakly from underneath me.

"Please get off of me…" A boy's voice moaned, and I jumped to my feet as quickly as my sore body would let me. In making sure I was safe myself, I had completely forgotten that I had run into someone!

"I'm so, so, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going on the mountain and slipped on a rock! Are you alright?" I panted breathlessly to the boy, stressed out and tired from that slide down the mountain.

"Great. First you have a Goron choke you, and now you have a random girl tumbling into you. This is your lucky day, Link!" a high pitched voice called out above me and I looked up to see a bright light flying around me.

I stared up at it, and then stared in front of me. A small boy, I suppose, about the age of 12 or 13 was standing in front of me, wearing a strange outfit. A cosplayer, perhaps?

"No worries! Believe me, I've gone through much worse!" the boy laughed lightly, and I laughed nervously, hoping that I had done him no harm.

"And Navi, Darunia didn't try to choke me on purpose...I think...I hope..."My laugh turned a little more relaxed at his funny statement, but almost instantly I stopped dead in my tracks.

Navi? Darunia? Oh god...This couldn't be...could it?

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't by any chance be Link, now would you?" I asked cautiously, hoping so much that the answer was no.

"Yep! That's me! Link, from the Kokiri Forest." I groaned loudly, my discomfort seemingly obvious to them. However, that discomfort soon changed. This was just a dream, right? There was nothing bad about it, then! Sure, everything was a little more lifelike then my usual dreams, and a little more painful too, but who cared! I was having another one of my Zelda dreams, and hopefully it was going to turn better soon then it had been so far. I'd find Jennifer in Hyrule somewhere and in the morning, I'd be able to excite her with my wonderful dream Hyrule adventures.

* * *

I began to slowly roam Hyrule Field, a little cautious. It wasn't like there were monsters everywhere, but I could see one every now and then in the distance, and with no prior experience fighting anything…monster like, they did scare me. But I managed to keep my way from them and found myself heading in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch. I had found the path to it and felt safe enough to let my thoughts wander a little.

Where could Michelle be? We weren't used to being separated in such a strange place, especially one such as THE Hyrule. Could this maybe just be a dream? But everything seemed so life like…my dreams were never this vivid. What about a coma? Maybe I was in some kind of strange dream like coma…but what could have happened to result in this? I couldn't think of any reasonable solution to why I was actually in such a strange place, so turned my thoughts back to the whereabouts of Michelle.

I thought, and I thought. Death Mountain? Nah. Michelle had always hated the heat. Shadow Temple? Hell no. Michelle couldn't even sleep in her own room without a night light. Maybe...

Really, I wasn't sure at all where I would find Michelle. Hyrule was a large world, and Michelle was just one tiny person. Plus, she might not have even ended up in a place that she wanted to be in. She _could_ be in the Shadow Temple for all I know because she was teleported there…if I was going to find Michelle, I'd need help. The person that I could think of best for that job would be Zelda, seeing as she was the Princess of Hyrule and all.

However, it was getting fairly late. I was glad that I was already on the path to Lon Lon Ranch, and could already see it in my view. The sun was setting in the west, and I knew it wouldn't be much longer before the gates to the castle were closed and the real monsters appeared. If I wanted to make any progress, I'd need to see if I could stay at the ranch for the night.

I eventually reached the front gate, which luckily wasn't closed for the night. I entered the ranch, but there was no one in sight. I figured that they must already all be in the house for the evening.

I got a sudden cold chill as the wind picked up, and became a little nervous. What if they weren't actually as nice as they were in the game? What if…what if Ingo answered the door? What would I do then?

I couldn't let myself get nervous and freaked out here, I had to continue if I was ever going to find Michelle, and I definitely wouldn't be able to find her if I let myself stay out at night and get eaten by skeletons. I raised a fist and cautiously knocked on the door to the main house.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out, knocking a little harder. What if they were in Hyrule Town for the night…? How awful that would be! I continued to lightly knock, letting my mind wander again. I wanted to find Michelle and find some way to wake up, or to get out of the coma, to just get home. I missed my computer, my family, my friends.

I felt dejected as no one answered the door, wondering where I could safely stay for the night. I turned around and began to walk away, but stopped in my tracks when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ya! What do you want?" a voice yelled, causing me to turn around instantly.

"Mandy?"

* * *

REWRITE DONE. You know, it only took me like a year. Or two. Uh. SORRY. I had an eight hour car ride and my laptop was with me and music was inspiring me…so….YOU GET REWRITES YAY.

I really do have the next chapter almost done. I just really want these rewrites done because THESE OLD CHAPTERS ARE REALLY BAD. J

Uhm…I'm sorry for the wait? Maybe one day I'll actually learn to update semi regularly. And not yearly.

If there's anyone still out there, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MORE THEN YOU COULD IMAGINE. This story will be finished one day.


	5. Chapter 4

Here's another rewrite. You know. Only two years later. No biggie. . Still slowly trying to change grammar, names, make writing better and not so childish...if it's your first time here, enjoy.

If there is anyone still here o-o

Zelda and co=Nintendo

Jennifer and Michelle=Me

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time with Michelle_

_"Yep! That's me! Link, from the Kokiri Forest." I groaned loudly, my discomfort seemingly obvious to them. However, that discomfort soon changed. This was just a dream, right? There was nothing bad about it, then! Sure, everything was a little more lifelike then my usual dreams, and a little more painful too, but who cared! I was having another one of my Zelda dreams, and hopefully it was going to turn better soon then it had been so far. I'd find Jennifer in Hyrule somewhere and in the morning, I'd be able to excite her with my wonderful dream Hyrule adventures._

So I was dreaming, that was it. That was pretty exciting, to say the least, my Zelda dreams had been occurring less and less lately. Hopefully I'd wake up to remember this one, but for now, I was going to enjoy it.

Still, it seemed a bit odd. Everything was so lifelike and the pain I had felt earlier...well, it had felt real. Not to mention the heat coming from Death Mountain. My dreams were nice and lots of fun, but they were never realistic like this. Well...they had ate those brownie's of Jennifer's brother. He had told them not to eat them because he was saving them, but they couldn't help it! They smelled so good. He had probably poisoned them or something and she was actually in a coma. That was a scary though.

"So...this is Hyrule?" I asked quietly, knowing the answer but still feeling reassured to ask. Even though it was a dream, my dream at that. It could have been Aldaraan if I wanted it to be.

"Of course this is Hyrule! Did you come from Gerudo Valley or somethin'?" He asked, and I was confused why he would ask something such as that. He must have never seen a Gerudo before, because I sure as hell didn't look like one. Well, he was still a kid. He hadn't met them yet.

Out of nowhere, it seemed that the heat had gotten to me. Which still, was strange, seeing as this was all a dream...right? Either way, I hadn't drank anything in awhile, and had become dehydrated. My eyes closed without permission, and without another thought I fell to the ground, fainted.

"Hey kid! Kid! Wake up!" a squeaky voice called to me what seemed like eternities later, that damn light bulb floating above me again. I groaned at the bright light of it, rolling over on the...bed? How had I gotten there? The last thing I could remember was...passing out.

I groaned again, as all the memories of what had happened up there flew back into my head. The tumbling down the hill, into a total stranger none the less, finding out that the stranger was Link, the Hero of Time, and realizing that I was in Hyrule. Even though my dreams were typically odd, this seemed to be pushing it...maybe it was more then what it seemed? But they couldn't have gone into the game or anything like that, right? That was..._absurd._

There was a moment of silence between Navi and I, as we stared at one another.

"Can you turn down your light a little?" I asked her, still half asleep. The fairy continued to buzz around me and without thinking twice, I reached out to grab her. Or smack her. I don't know, it wasn't as if I particularly hated Navi or anything, like most gamers did. Well, maybe a small bit of me did, that's where my actions came from.

"What are you DOING?" a voice called, coming into the small room that Navi and I currently occupied. In shock I let go of Navi, turning my head towards the source of the loud voice. I expected to see Link, yelling at me for trying to hurt Navi. Which...well, yeah, I guess I was doing. He probably felt like he needed to sometimes too, so in a way, I was doing him a bit of a favor...

But to my surprise, it was someone much different. Someone I had never seen in the game before, not even as an NPC. She had zig zagged hair that was a dark violet, dark violet eyes to accompany the hair. She wore a long sleeve violet shirt, violet skirt, black hooded coat, and violet shoes. Most noticeable, however, were the tattoos running up and down her arms, her legs, even her face. They reminded me of Sheikah markings, but that wasn't possible. Impa had been the last Sheikah left...right? I had no idea what to believe anymore.

The girl frowned, heading over to me and placing a hand on my forehead. I guess she was trying to see if I had a fever and was hallucinating, or something.

"That wasn't very nice, was it? Navi has done nothing but keep watch over you while Link and I were out getting more supplies." The girl tsked, and I instantly felt remorseful. All those times I had yelled at Navi for trying to tell me something or for screaming out to Link, yet she had only been there this time to help me. I looked up at the bright bulb, bowing my head.

"Sorry, I...I was just a little confused, I guess. I didn't mean to hurt you." Navi moved quickly up in down as if in agreement, or as if accepting my apology.

"It's alright. It didn't hurt too much." I heard her high pitched voice again, and it still rang in my ears a bit. Still, I was glad to see a side of Navi I had never seen in the games.

With things seeming to be settled with Navi, I turned to face the girl who had entered the room. She still looked a little upset with me, but seemed glad I had apologized.

"I'm Michelle! Who might you be?" I introduced myself to her, as she smiled back, shaking my hand.

"I'm Arekeundra, one of the last surviving of the Sheikah race!" she exclaimed, and my surprise grew. So Impa hadn't been the last...

"I take it, by your ears, that you're a Hylian?" she asked me, as I stared at her for a moment, before, on instinct, reaching up to feel my ears.

So in my dream, or coma, or whatever this was, I was a Hylian. Well, if it was a dream, that wasn't a surprised. I had always imagined myself as a Hylian if I was to be any race. Still, my ears were seriously pointy.

"U-Uh, yeah, I am!" I laughed nervously, as she stared at me strangely for a moment, before giving me another smile.

"That's what I thought! Most of the people around here are Hylians, so that's how I could tell!" Arekeundra, I believe her name was, told me, as I began to ponder just how I had gotten to her house. Link couldn't of carried me down here...could he have?

"Excuse me, but how did I happen to get to your house? All I remember is blacking out..." I asked her, as she began leading me into what seemed to be the dining room. At least, that's what it looked like. It had a small table, obviously for feeding people, as small stove, and a couple cupboards.

Well, a kitchen/dining room. Same thing.

"Well, I had been near the gate of Death Mountain, doing my usual shopping. The mountain gate had opened a few days ago because of a boy who needed to go up. Mighty brave of him, I thought, pretty stupid, most of the other townspeople thought. Anyways, as I said, I getting some materials to make a new a potion. I was about to head back when the same boy who had gone up a few days ago ran back down with you in his arms, his fairy following close behind. I took notice and offered a place to stay at my house until you got a little better." Geez, I was always causing people trouble. To make matters worse, I had made Link carry me down the mountain. Hopefully I hadn't been too heavy.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause that much trouble for you! Please forgive me!' I exclaimed, upset that I had gotten myself into such a situation Arekeundra laughed lightly, as I straightened up.

"No worries! It was fun, nothing exciting ever happens here!" she told me, grinning, and I reluctantly grinned back. She offered me a chair, and I took it, sitting down. She sat down across from me, but not before getting some bread and water for the two of us to share.

"I figured you might be hungry..." she told me, breaking the bread in two, handing a piece to me, and keeping the other piece for herself.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, stuffing the piece of bread into my mouth, and savoring the taste. It had been awhile since I had last eaten.

She nodded, delicately eating her bread, so much unlike me. I was so much of a slob.

She began to tell me about herself, but my mind drifted off, worrying of where Jennifer was. Was she OK? What if a monster had killed her? What if Ganondorf had killed her! I had to find Jennifer fast...even if this was a dream, she wanted to find Jennifer and wake up. And if it wasn't a dream...well, she didn't want to think about that quite yet. But that didn't change her goal of finding Jennifer.

"Michelle? Are you alive in there?" I shook my head, snapping out of dream world, and staring back up at Arekeundra.

"S-Sorry. I was just thinking." I murmured, embarrassed that she had caught me not paying attention.

She began talking again, and I was determind to listen this time. Though, as she began, only one thought was in my mind, and that was to force Link to take me on his journeys so I could find Jennifer.

* * *

_Last Time with Jennifer_

_"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out, knocking a little harder. What if they were in Hyrule Town for the night…? How awful that would be! I continued to lightly knock, letting my mind wander again. I wanted to find Michelle and find some way to wake up, or to get out of the coma, to just get home. I missed my computer, my family, my friends._

_I felt dejected as no one answered the door, wondering where I could safely stay for the night. I turned around and began to walk away, but stopped in my tracks when I heard a familiar voice._

_"Ya! What do you want?" a voice yelled, causing me to turn around instantly._

_"Mandy?"_

I stared at the girl in front of me, who seemed to have the exact same features of one of my friends, Mandy. Dark brown hair, small glasses, blue jeans, a ragged shirt...this couldn't possibly be Mandy, could it? What would she be doing here in Hyrule?

She seemed to be staring at me just as strangely as I was staring at her. She stepped out of the doorway a little, closing the door. She looked like Mandy...but something seemed...different about her...

"Excuse me? Who is this...Mandy you speak of?" she asked me, as I smacked my head. Of course this couldn't be Mandy! Michelle and I were the only ones in the room when this whole mess had started.

"Sorry, you look exactly like one of my friends..." I murmured, as I turned away, slightly embarrassed. I had to stop blurting things out like that.

I began walking away, and felt something on my shoulder. I figured it was just the girl, but I was in no mood to talk to anyone right now, so I continued to walk away.

But..the touch still stayed on my shoulder. If it was the girl, how was she keeping up with me so well?

I turned around quickly, to see a pair of eyes staring at me. My eyes widened, as I stepped backwards slowly.

"...WHAT IS THAT." I screamed, falling backwards, as the..thing jumped off of my shoulder, and scampered back towards the house...and onto the shoulder of the girl.

The girl laughed lightly, petting..well, I could make out the small things shape now, and it seemed to be an animal of some sort, or so it seemed.

"Aki, you should know better then to scare people like that!" she exclaimed, still laughing lightly. I heard a small noise, obviously coming from the...Aki...thing..as I slowly stood up.

"W...What is that?" I asked nervously, slowly inching my way over to the girl and Aki. The animal...looked unfamiliar...

"This is Aki, my pet ferret! I'm Hayashi, an by the looks of it, you're a Hylian like me!" the girl grinned, opening the door she had come from again.

Her words startled me from a moment. Hylians had elven ears...and...I didn't...or did I?

My hands quickly reached my ears, as I realized how large they had grown from their regular small size. I was shocked for a moment, but then shrugged.

_"Eh"_ I thought to myself.

_"Better then being a midget."_

"Well, come in, come in! You look hungry!" Hayashi exclaimed, moving over to me, and pushing me inside, after all, I was still a little shocked. It was a bit much for me in one day...

"Malon! Talon! Ingo! We have a guest!" Hayashi exclaimed, sitting me down at a table, as a small girl, a..large man, and a surprisingly tall man came into the room. The girl, who looked to be about 10, was smiling like Hayashi. Obviously, these two were ones that were always happy.

It took me a moment as I studied the girl, with her bright red hair, her cheerful smile, and the small tune she seemed to be humming...she had to be Malon! The farm girl!

And obviously the two other men were Talon and Ingo. Talon, the lazy father of Malon, and, quite sorry, but fat too. But I do remember him in the game as always be quite kind, and funny. So I smiled.

But I glared at Ingo. I knew what he did, I knew how much of a crappy guy he was and how he treated Talon and Malon. I wanted to break his bones right then and there to prevent that from ever happening, but knew that it wouldn't look good for me.

Ingo glared right back at me...or, that was just the way he looked at everyone. But, either way, I decided I would warn Malon and Talon later about him.

But what about this girl Hayashi? She had never been in the game...

Eh, it was most likely that she was just such a small character, that Nintendo decided to get rid of her altogether.

But for some reason...she was still here, in the land of Hyrule...

Oh Goddesses, this was confusing.

Shit, now I was even sounding like a Hylian. I had barely been in this game for a day and my mindset was slowly turning. I had to find Michelle, and fast.

I snapped away from my mental battle, the two girls looking over at me, obviously, waiting to know who I was.

"U-Uh...hello..." I mumbled, sticking out my hand.

"I'm Jennifer..." Talon reached out his hand, shaking mine joyfully. Well, he was a chubby, joyful little man.

"So glad to meet you! I'm Talon, the owner of this ranch, Lon Lon Ranch! This is my daughter Malon..." He told me, pointing to her, and then pointing to Ingo.

"And this is Ingo, a helper here at the ranch." Then he pointed at Hayashi.

"That's Hayashi, she's a good friend of Malon's. She's been staying here ever since her parents were killed by some of those terrible monster. Such a shame, her parents were so nice too..." Talon seemed to ramble on and on, before finally, Malon spoke, cutting him off.

"OK, that's enough Dad! I don't think she needs our life story!" Malon exclaimed, giggling lightly. She turned to me, grinning.

"So, what brings you out to our ranch?" she asked me, as my face turned pale for the second time since I had arrived in Hyrule.

_"Think Jennifer..think of an excuse... a lie...something to have them believe you..." _my mind told me, as I began stumbling with my words.

"U-Uh, I ca-came to loo-look for my friend...my fri-friend Michelle..." I finally thought, glad that I didn't have to tell a lie. Hopefully, they wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh! So I take it you were looking for someplace to stay for the night!" Hayashi piped up, as I nodded slowly, trying to let this all sink in.

"Y-Yeah. Exactly." I nodded again, and the two smiled.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight? We have an extra room upstairs...and of course, we have plenty of food to come around!" Malon told me, as I finally grinned, nodding a final time.

"Thanks! That would be wonderful!" I exclaimed, as they smiled back, Ingo and Talon sitting down at the same table that I was at, Hayashi sitting next to me. Malon began to bring in some food, and I smiled. Hopefully, Michelle was doing okay too...

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Arekeundra and I had began talking, and I had found myself to be having quite fun! She had told me lots of stories about different times she had traveled with her mother to new places, like when they went to Hyrule Town.

But I found out that it was quite hard for me to tell her about my life. After all, I was from a completely world, and they thought I was from theirs! It's not like I could tell them about the time my computer almost exploded and expect them to think I was speaking about completely normal things.

So mostly, I let Arekeundra talk. It was a little more fun too, because she always told her stories in the most interesting ways.

And now, the sky had been dark for quite some time, and we finally began to realize how late it was. Yet...Link wasn't back yet.

Navi had been hovering over us the whole time still seeming to keep a watchful eye on me. She had forgiven me for what I had done earlier, but was still probably cautious of me. I didn't blame her, I was a complete stranger and had tried to hurt her. Even if I had apologized, even I wouldn't trust me.

"He just had a couple of errands and things he had to run, he should be back any moment now! Don't worry." Navi told me, as I nodded.

And as if on cue, a knock was heard on the door, as Arekeundra slid her chair backwards, standing up, and walking over to the door.

"Who is it?" she called, one hand on the door knob.

"It's Link!" a small voice called, obviously a boy's, called, as she smiled, opening the door.

"Good to see you back! Michelle and I were begining to get a little worried about you!" Arekeundra told him, letting him in, and closing the door behind him. I nodded, waving.

"Sorry about all that trouble before! I didn't realize the mountain was going to be...well, that hot." I laughed nervously, knowing how stupid I sounded. If I had known I was going to be teleported to Death Mountain, I would have brought water. But to them, I just looked like a stupid girl who had somehow gotten stuck up on Death Mountain and dehydrated. They were probably wondering how I had snuck up there in the first place, considering only Link had permission from Zelda to enter the mountain path.

Link grinned, grabbing a chair for himself, sitting in-between Arekeundra and I.

"Don't worry about it! You probably shouldn't sneak up the mountain again like that, things can get pretty dangerous up there." He told me, as I nodded, Arekeundra standing up.

"I think I'm going to make a little snack. Do you two want some?" I shook my head, but Link nodded. Arekeundra headed over to the small stove, and began cooking what seemed to be some sort of soup...perhaps chicken broth.

"So, what had brought you to Death Mountain..uh...sorry, but I don't believe I got your name, or where you're from." Link asked me. I realized he was right, that Areleundra had gotten my name and so had Navi, but Link hadn't been there for that.

"It's Michelle. I'm from...Lon..Lon Ranch! Yeah! My friend and I were here at Kakariko Village, and suddenly, she wasn't there anymore, so when the gate was open, and the guard wasn't there, I snuck up the mountain, suspecting that my friend might be up there..." I lied to Link, again, as he smiled, seeming to believe my story.

"Nice to meet you Michelle. So, you haven't found your friend yet?" he asked me, as I shook my head.

"Nope. I think that she might have left Kakariko Village. Maybe headed for home, or maybe searching somewhere else for me. She doesn't like to leave me on my own, I'm pretty clumsy if you couldn't tell." I told him, trying to figure out how to ask him if I could join him on his journey's, so I could find Jennifer.

"Do you travel a lot?" I asked him, deciding that was the best way to bring it up. He nodded, beginning to talk.

"Yep! In fact, I'm on a pretty big journey right now! Why do you ask?" he answered my question with another question, as I began wringing my hands. Goddesses, if he said no...

"Then do you suppose I could join you for a little while? At least, until I find my friend? Please?" I pleaded, just wanting to find Jennifer and go back home. Why was this so damn difficult?

I looked up at Link, who seemed to be thinking deeply about my question.

"I don't know..."

"Please! I'm worried to travel alone, and I really need to find my friend!" I didn't really give a shit about traveling alone, but I didn't know the land well enough. I didn't want to get lost, and then well..get lost.

"I promise I won't be to much of a bother!" I exclaimed, coming quite close to begging now. I could see Link's eyes soften, down to the point where you could tell he was about to say yes.

"...I suppose you could...you'll have to borrow a few of my weapons, I suppose...get you some better clothing." He seemed deep in thought, probably thinking about which item of his I could borrow which would help me protect myself the best...without hurting anyone else.

But I didn't care! He was going to let me come with him so I could find Jennifer!

"Thank you!"

I jumped up, hugging Link, who scratched the back of his head, blushing lightly, and saying, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I grinned happily, skipping off over to the stove where Arekeundra was cooking, and begining to help her out. Things were going to be ok...

* * *

"Man...that dinner was great..." I told Malon when dinner was done, and I was helping her and Hayashi clean everything up. Ingo was off somewhere grumbling, most likely about something non-exisistent, and Talon was napping.

Of course.

I began to wash the dishes, as Malon dried them, and Hayashi cleaned up everything on the table. It was just strange..because there was a weird silence between the three of us.

Hayashi was the first of us to finally speak.

"Do I...really look like your friend...Molly was it? Do I, Jennifer?" I stifiled a laugh at what Hayashi had given Mandy as a name.

"It's Mandy, not Molly." I finally giggled, and Hayashi looked slightly embarrased.

"Well, then do I really look like Mandy?" she asked me again, as I nodded.

"Exactly like her. You two could be...sister's or something! Twins, even." I told her, washing the last dish.

Malon giggled, patting Hayashi on the back.

"Lucky you! You have a clone!" the three of us laughed, and...for some reason...it made me miss home...

I guess because...it reminded me of all the stupid things that my friends would say...none the less, I knew it was better not to get to friendly with these people, otherwise, it would be to painful to part with them, knowing I would never see them again.

So I stopped laughing, faking a yawn.

"I'm getting pretty tired you two. Do you think you could show me where the bed is?" I asked them, as Malon nodded, leading me to a room that looked almost empty, except for the small bed, and a smal dresser.

"Is this okay?" she asked me, and I nodded, entering the room.

"This is perfect! Thanks Malon!" I called, as she smiled.

"Night Jennifer. I'm glad we met." she called, as she shut the door, and began walking back down the hall. I nodded on instinct, and traveled over to the bed. I slipped under the covers, kicking off my shoes. Hopefully, Michelle would show up tommorow, and we could go home...

**End Chapter 4**

So. Rewrite done. There are probably inconsistencies all over this story because I've gone over and rewritten it so many times BUT OH WELL.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm….updating…oO

I'm sorry its taken so long. I'm just to damn lazy. But, tonight, I had this sudden urge to update. XD So, lucky for you, it's happening.

Hm, seems like we have another new character that we'll meet in this chapter. Deb! Yay!

Uh…oh, Deb, yes, Jen is my friend in real life. 3 Bestest buddy.

And thanks to all who reviewed. Glad you like my story.

**Disclaimer: Me nos owns Zeldas. **

Chapter 6-The Fishy People and Those Fucking Rupees

_Last Time with Neko…:_"_Thank you!" I jumped up, hugging Link, who scratched the back of his head, blushing lightly, and saying, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I grinned happily, skipping off over to the stove where Arekeundra was cooking, and beginning to help her out. Things were going to be ok…_

The following morning, Link and myself were up early to go get some new armor and weapons.

"Thank you Arekeundra! Thanks for all of the great food!" I called to my friend, who we were leaving that morning. We had paid her a small sum of rupees for the lodging, which she refused to take at first, but we wouldn't leave without her taking it. We gave each other a small hug, waving as we left.

"I hope we meet again!"

About an hour later, I had finally gotten all I needed. A small, green tunic, similar to Link's. I had experimented with several different weapons, and we had decided a bow was best for me, with a small dagger at my waist just for safety.

After buying a few potions, and some arrows for my bow, we were off.

"Exactly…what is this journey you're on Link?" I asked the boy, knowing of course exactly what the journey was. The only reason to ask was to fill the gap of silence that I was afraid would settle in between the two of us.

"Well…it's a long story. I'm trying…I suppose I might as well tell you, since we may be traveling for awhile. I'm trying to save Hyrule along with Princess Zelda, from the evil King of the Gerudoes, Ganondorf. I have to collect three spiritual stones in order to protect the Triforce…you don't believe me, do you?" he sighed, placing a small hand on his head. I shook my head quickly.

"Yes, I do believe you. Some very strange things have been happening in Hyrule lately…" I lied, smiling.

Link looked up at me, surprised.

"Wow, it's nice to have someone actually believe me for once on this story." his mood seemed to brighten , and we continued on our way.

"Where are we going Link?" Another question that I knew the answer too. But still, it wasn't like I could say, "Off to Zora's Domain, and then Ganondorf will almost kill you Link, and then Zelda will run away and toss back the Ocarina of Time and…" You get my point.

He looked over at me, and pointed in the direction of Zora's River.

"We need to collect the last spiritual stone from Princess Ruto, who resides at the Zora's Domain." I nodded quickly.

"Aren't they the fishy people?" Well, they were. I just didn't want him getting suspicious on me.

"Yes, that's correct. Let's go, and once we get that last spiritual stone and give them to Princess Zelda, we can go find your friend if we haven't found her by then." A smile grew largely on my face, as I began sprinting on ahead.

"Then let's hurry up! I don't have all day, you midget!" I gave a giggle as Link looked at me in a surprised manner. Soon, a mischievous grin replaced his shock, as he began to chase after me.

We were on our way to save Hyrule.

----

_Last Time with Jen..: "Night Jen. I'm glad we met." she called, as she shut the door, and began walking back down the hall. I nodded on instinct, and traveled over to the bed. I slipped under the covers, kicking off my shoes. Hopefully, Neko would show up tomorrow, and we could go home…_

I awoke early the next morning, wanting to quickly get out of the ranch and off to finding Neko. I had nothing against the ranch, nothing at all, but I didn't want any damn sappy goodbyes that might have to happen if I left with them knowing.

I had gathered a few rupees with those monsters that I had killed on my way to the ranch. I scribbled a note on a scrap of paper, and placing the rupees with the note.

I placed on my shoes, and was out the door, leaving Lon Lon Ranch. I gave a smile, and a quick wave, hoping that neither Malon or Hayashi would be too upset over my leaving with no goodbye, but I brushed the thought off, and headed towards Hyrule Town, where I thought I meet be able to meet Neko, and give her a good swift kick in the ass for this whole ordeal. Well, of course I didn't think it was my fault! It was Neko who had kicked the Nintendo, wasn't it?

I wasn't really in any particular hurry, seeing it's not every day that you get transported into a video game. Chances are probably…one out of a million? Yep, that's about right.

There were no enemies around that I could see, considering it was early in the morning, and people were out and about, roaming the field. Some seemed liked merchants, others seemed to be heading towards the ranch. All in all though, they seemed to look the same, just like they always looked the same to me in the video game. I guess they don't change appearances, even if you're living in the real thing. Wonder if some of them repeated the same thing over and over again too?

Eh, probably not. Malon, Talon, and Ingo didn't seem to, at least from what I had experienced.

I waved at a few people, but mostly, kept to myself. I didn't want to say the wrong thing to someone, and have them deem me crazy. I'd chop down some weeds every so often, and magically, some rupees would appear. No idea how, I guess that's just because Hyrule's magical or some shit like that.

At last, I was at Hyrule Town. It seemed much bigger in the perspective of actually being in the video game, but I suppose things just work out like that.

I glanced at the top of the railing that held the drawbridge, as a mischievous expression clouded over my face. On the video game..if you ran to the top…you could get twenty rupees. Would that work now? I could use the extra rupees to buy some armor, and some weapons. Maybe even some potion so I wouldn't die. I really…had no urge to die.

Grinning, I tried to run up the rails.

No luck. I fell into the moat instantly, swearing loudly at the stupid rails. I was now soaking wet, with no rupees.

New plan. I climbed out of the moat, at this time, decided to climb up the rails. The first time, I once again fell instantly, having no experience in climbing ropes or rails. The second and third time were slightly more successful, but still failed. On my fourth try, I was getting quite agitated. I was almost there…almost there….

SPLASH. Fourth time, into that damn moat.

"FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU, AND YOUR FUCKING CASTLE, AND YOUR FUCKING RUPEES, AND FUCK FUCKING YOU!" I screeched aloud, and many people stopped to stare at me. I few even shook there head, seeming ashamed of me to use such language, but a few who looked my age just laughed at me. I flipped those who laughed at me off, which caused them to laugh even more, as they walked off. I groaned, climbing out of the moat once more. Life. Really. Sucked.

--------

"Wow, that's a big river…." I stared at Zora's River, amazed by how humongous it really was. It always seemed like such a small river in the game…wow. We had just reached the beginning of the Zora's River, and were now heading towards Zora's Domain.

Fish were swimmming along the ricer, and the occasional cal of the cuckoos that resided on the land of the river was heard. I stared up at the sky, closing my eyes for a moment, and breathing in the fresh air. As I opened my eyes, they caught sight of a figure flying towards us. My eyes frew wide, and I pulled an arrow from my quiver, quickly shooting towards the figure.

Link stared strangely at me, and watched as the arrow traveled through the air. A screech was heard, and the...thing...fell to the ground.

"It's...that Kapeaora Gabeora owl?" Link was obviously confused, and a little freaked out to see the dead owl on the ground. I knew how god damn annyoing that owl was, especially if you managed to click, "Repeat". I was NOT in the mood to deal with the little shit head.

"Eh, I thought that thing was an enemy." I lied, continuing on the trail until I reached the spot where the boulders lay. Link stared at Kapeora one last time, shrugged, and followed after me.

"These boulders...why don't you try bombing them Link?" I asked him. I had been through these parts too many times before while playing the game, that I could do it was my eyes fucking closed...

Link nodded, and motioned for me to back away. I agreeded with a shake of my head, and backed up. He pulled a bomb out of a small bag, throwing it at the nearby boulders.

"YAY!" I exclaimed, as the boulders exploded. Well, maybe it's wasn't yay. Link might have managed to get the boulders out of the way, but he himself forgot to get himself away in time.

"Yay?" I stood above him crumpled to the ground.

"No Neko. Not yay." Link groaned, and I giggled lightly, helping him up.

"Now we know to get out of the way when you explode things, eh?" I cracked a grin, while Link glared at me.The glare didn't last long though, for soon a smile had formed on his face as well.

"Come on, let's hurry. I want to get that spiritual stone quickly and find Jen." I murmured, heading along the trail of the river once more. I shot the occasional enemy, and exchanged a few words with Link, but that was mostly it.

"You're not that bad of an archer, you know that?" Link told me, as I smirked, fingering my bow.

"Eh, I took archery as a clas..." I trailed off. Did they have school here in Hyrule?

"I mean, my dad taught me when I was younger." I smiled nervously, and Link fortunately seemed to buy it.

We were growing closer to the entrance of Zora's Domain now. I could see where Link would have to play the ocarina, and I could see that one piece of heart that I was always too lazy to get.

Moving closer to the entrance of the domain, Link stared at the inscription in the ground. Navi came out of his hat, and stared along with him.

"It looks...like a tune of some sort. Do you suppose it has something to do with the ocarina, Link? Maybe with that tune Zelda taught you?" Navi asked him, and he nodded, taking out his fairy ocarina, the one that Saria gives you. I decided to try and give some information, but make it sound like I was unsure of my thoughts.

"Perhaps...you need to play it? The fishy people might not like intruders, only those of the Royal family. Isn't the song known to only those of the Royal Family?" I asked, and Link stared at me oodly, as if to say, "How do you know so much?" Still, he tried my suggestion, and sure enough, the waterfall came to a calm. Navi headed back into Link's hat, and inside of the domain we headed.

"Now, we need to find Princess Ruto, correct?" Link nodded, but with wide eyes. Obviously, he was a little surprised by the Zora's. I guess you would be, when you live in a forest full of midgets your whole life.

"We'll ask someone where we can find her." Link took a look at some of the Zora's, trying to decide who to ask. But, instead of us going to a Zora, a Hylian came to us.

"Wow, you must be Hylians too! How did you manage to get in here! Not many Hylians can get in here!" SHe was a tall girl, much taller then me. Brown hair rested on her shoulders, and she was fairly tan. She looked about my age, maybe a year or two older, I couldn't really tell.

"We...we're here on offiical buisness from Princess Zelda." Link tried to say as manly as possible, with authority. Really though, he just sounded like a little kid with a sore throat. I almost laughed aloud, but didn't want Link getting mad at me and kicking me out of the journey.

"That's amazing! How cool, you know Princess Zelda! I Deb, and I'm good friends with Princess Ruto. Who might you be?" She seemed to have a good extent of energy...but deifintely not as much as me. Still, it was nice to see another hyper person.

"I'm Link, from the Kokiri Forest."

"And I'm Neko, from Lon Lon Ranch. It's a pleasure to meet you!" I looked her up and down for a moment, seeing that she had on a blue tunic, the type that Link had when he went to the Water Temple. If she was good friends with Ruto, she must have needed it to go in the water often with Ruto. She had black eyes, and to be truthful, they seemed to shimer with the reflection of the water.

"It's nice to meet you too! I just got here today to visit Ruto! Would you like to come with me, and I can introduce you to her?" We nodded, of course we would. Ruto was the one we needed to see, after all.

"Come on, come on, let's go!" Deb began to pull us off by the arm, and I laughed lightly, following her. Link wasn't as lucky to stay in step. He tripped, and fell face down into the water.

"Ow..." we could hear him moan, bubbles coming up from where he had landed. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I began to laugh aloud, Deb joining me. Link looked like he was about to blow a fuse at his bad luck today, but apparently, decided against it and joining us in the laughter. He climbed up the small ladder that was on the side, and when I saw how wet he was, I began to laugh even harder. It was an amazement that we even made it up to King Zora's room at all.

"Hello King! Is Ruto here?" Deb called cheerfully to the blob of fat. Literally. He was a fucking blob of fucking fat. I knew he was fat, from playing the video game...but god! Go on fucking Atkins, you fucking blubber man!

Of course, I had no intention of saying that aloud. But I wanted to very much. Very.

It seemed as if Link felt the same way as me, but Deb obviously had no problem with him. She was probably used to seeing this...thing...ew.

"I'm sorry Deb, but I haven't seen Ruto around all day. She might be at Lake Hylia though, have you checked there?' Deb shook her head.

"No, I haven't, thanks for the advice!" Deb tugged on our hands again, and once again, we were off.

Lake Hylia, Princess Ruto, and Jaba whatever the hell that giant fishes name was, here we come.

---------

I had given up on those damn rupees. They pissed me off just way to damn much. FUCKING A'S.

Well, I decided I still needed some rupees before I entered the Town. I tore down a few bushes, cut down a few rupees, and I was good. Upon entering the town, I saw many staring at me strangely. It must have been because of my clothes, seeing they were nothing like the ones of people from Hyrule. I made a mental note to change that by buying new clothes later on.

I entered the main part of the bustling town, the market. Hyrule castle in front of me, Temple of Time to my left, and that alley thing to my right. A small sigh escaped my lips, as I traveled from vendor to vendor, buying things such as potions, a weapon for myself, new clothes, and a little bit of food. Hey, I was hungry dammit!

After eating my small amount of food, I ran to a bathroom to change into my new outfit. It was mostly the same as my old outfit, just a little more hyrulian looking. I had gotten a belt to go along with it, to place my shuriken in. They were my weapon of choice, and I had bought many. A small pouch was also situated at my waist, where my potions and remaining rupees lay. I now grinned, seeing that all that was left was to find Neko. Searching everywhere in the damn town, asking every Hyrulian, searching all stores, I couldn't find her.

"FUCK YOU NEKO!" I screeched, and attention was once again brought to me. I laughed nervously, seeing some people apporach me with a stern expression on their face. Quickly, I raced towards the castle in hopes to find the Princess and Impa. In my time of need, they were all I could think of to turn to.

Yes. I know. Sad.

Quickly dodging those idiots they call guards, I made my way to the Castle garden.

I FUCKING SWEAR. THOSE GUARDS ARE FUCKING DEAF.

I'm not kidding, I bet you anything, I could have walked rigth behind him and screamed in his ear, yet, he wouldn't turn around. What kind of stupid idiots were they.

Once more, I dodged my way past the guards, and finally, finally, reached the garden of the two who I would always regret going to for help.

Jennifer, meet your doom.

------

EXTRA RANDOM SCENE I SWORE ALLI I WOULD PUT IN xD

OMGZ IT'S A SHEEP

"So, what's it like to be a hero?" I, Neko, asked Link, as we headed towards the Zora River, in search of Ruto. He shrugged, looking forward.

"Nothing real special. Kokiri Forest was a little funner." I nodded, seeing how that might be. You didn't really have a chance of getting killed in the Kokiri Forest.

"So-"

"OMGZ I'M A SHEEP NAMED ALLI AND I KILLZ YOU ALL!" A voice rang out, and a sheep came in, shredding our heads to little pieces. Feeling triumphant, the sheep left in search of more prey.

-ahem-

That _never_ happened. Never. Fucking. Will.

----

Told you it was random. xD Alli wanted me to write it, so I did. xD

I'll try to update sooner...I swearness

Uh...review, for me:) Luff. Remember, when you ask to be in the story, write down where or when you wish to come in, kays? Thankies, luff much.

-Neko


	7. Chapter 6

Dude.

I'm updating.

I'm really and truly updating.

I'M SORRY I KEPT YOU ALL WAITING SO LONG.

I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON.

I KNOW.

I'M SORRY.

I've been on Hiatus for awhile. ;; I've just had terrible writer's block. But I woke up this morning, and decided, 'Hey, I'm gonna write some more of my Zelda story!' xD

I'm going to try to update regularly now. I'm going to try really, really hard. xD

So anyways, yup. I'm back. From the dead. Please don't kill me. ;;

**Disclaimer: Me no owns Zelda**

Chapter 7-- Diving is murder and Zel has cooties.

_"I'm sorry Deb, but I haven't seen Ruto around all day. She might be at Lake Hylia though, have you checked there?' Deb shook her head._

_"No, I haven't, thanks for the advice!" Deb tugged on our hands again, and once again, we were off._

_Lake Hylia, Princess Ruto, and Jabu whatever the hell that giant fish's name was, here we come._

-

The three of us headed back down the ramp to the water, ready to head to Lake Hylia. But before we could reach the water, Deb stopped us, smacking herself in the head.

"Geez! I almost forgot! You guys need to get the Silver Scale before you can dive deep enough to get to Lake Hylia!" I stared at her, thinking that you only needed to do that in the game. Did I really need a scale to dive deep enough?

"You have to be kidding me!" I exclaimed, and then ran forward, diving into the water. Underwater, I saw the opening for the pathway to Lake Hylia. I tried to swim further and further under to reach the pathway, but I couldn't ever seem to reach it.

A few moments later, I rose back to the surface, panting heavily.

"That things so deep!" Deb was laughing at me from the ground, and Link looked as if he was going to burst out into laughter at any given moment.

"Oh come on! You really expected me to believe we needed a scale to reach that place? Geez, I can't have been the only person to have ever done that." I climbed out of the water, grumbling to myself about how stupid I could be.

"Well, let's go get that scale now, eh?" Deb had calmed down from her laughter now, and was leading us back up towards the King's chamber.

"So, what do we have to do to get the scale?" Link asked Deb, who smiled.

"It's simple, actually. All you have to do is dive down to the pool and gather all of the rupees in a certain amount of time." Link nodded, smiling, most likely thinking about how easy this would be. But both Link and my eyes widened as we stood over the edge of where we were supposed to dive.

"Welcome back Deb! I see you brought more victims for our little game." Omgaw. I was supposed to dive from THIS?! IT WAS FREAKING MURDER! IT LOOKED SO MUCH SMALLER IN THE GAME! ;-;

"Yep! This one over here already tried to dive without the scale." Deb pointed to me, giggling.

"Yah, yah. you be quiet." I half growled, half laughed at Deb. I was still embarrassed at my stupidity of that.

"Well, who's going to go first? The guy or the girl?"

"LINK. YOU'RE GOING FIRST." I screeched, pushing him off the edge, laughing as I heard him scream.

"Wow...you're cruel." Deb commented, but had started laughing like I was.

After about thirty seconds or so, Link finally resurfaced, holding all of the rupees in his hands and pockets.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU NEKO." Link screeched, rushing it of the water, heading back towards us.

"Holy crap. Can I take my turn now?" I turned to the Zora, and he chuckled, nodding.

"Wheee!" I jumped off the edge, taking a diving form. A few seconds later I hit the water, and was then underwater, gazing at all the rupees that surrounded me.

"Wow..." I tried to say, but it just came out as a bunch of bubbles.

Wasting now more time, I began to collect the rupees, and once I had collected them all, I resurfaced.

"I got 'em!" I exclaimed proudly, holding the rupees up.

But I was happy for too long, for both Deb and Link had dived back down to me, Link strangling me and Deb laughing at my misfortune.

When Link was finally satisfied with his revenge, we all sat on a rock, Link smirking, myself rubbing my neck, and Deb handing us each a scale.

"Here you guys go! You earned these Silver Scales. Now we can go find Ruto!"

I cheered, and the Silver Scale went from my hand to inside my throat.

"Wow...that was weird." I touched my throat again, and then dived under water, seeing that I could dive much further now.

Coming back up, Deb nodded.

"Yep. That's what the Silver Scaled does. It allows you to swim better under water, and you hold your breath for a longer period of time. There's another scale you can get, the Golden Scale, but we won't worry about that for awhile. Now come on, let's go!" Link and I nodded, and the three of us dived under the water, heading towards Lake Hylia.

--

_"Once more, I dodged my way past the guards, and finally, finally, reached the garden of the two who I would always regret going to for help._

_Jennifer, meet your doom"_

--

When I entered the courtyard, I saw Zelda staring through the window that went into the castle, like she always was. Being as quiet as I could possibly be, I tiptoed over too her, poking her in the back. I swear to god, I never knew someone could jump that high.

"Who are you?! What business have you here?!" Zelda exclaimed at me, and I could tell she was ready to call the guards. Damn. Maybe I shouldn't have surprised her like that. xD

"Princess Zelda, please, I'm here..." Crap, think up something, something...  
"I'm a fortune teller, who has seen the future of this Hyrule. I'm here to guide you, to help you save Hyrule. If my vision was correct, you've had a vision yourself, and have been visited by a boy in green garbs, am I correct?" There. This was the biggest bunch of crap that I had ever spouted, but by the look on Zel's face, I had obviously amazed her.

"Y-yes! I thought no one else would ever believe my vision! This is wonderful!" She was excited, I could tell. She was sort of bouncing around like a little kid would do. xD

"I'm here to guide you, Princess Zelda. But in return, I'll need you to do a favor for myself." Zelda nodded excitedly, and I could tell that she probably wasn't even listening anymore, just off in her own little world.

"I'm looking for a certain person, and I'll travel for you as long as we take time to help find this person. That is all that I request." Zelda nodded once more, and smiled.

"That's fine. I'm just glad to have someone besides Link and Impa and myself to help along with this. I don't want...Ganondorf to take over. You can tell by his eyes, he's an evil man. We need to save Hyrule." I nodded, pretending like I cared. xD

"Ca-can you tell me anything about Link? Is he okay?" Damn. Damn. What was I supposed to say? Well, he was most likely getting the third spiritual stone by now...

"I can't tell you much, my vision's of him are hazy. But I do know that he is safe, and that he's currently acquiring the final spiritual stone. But that is all I know." Zelda sighed in relief, and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you..." Holy crap. She was hugging me. Not cool. Zelda cooties. D:

She let go of me, and then pointed behind me.  
"Please, tell everything you know to Impa and myself." I turned around, seeing the creepy Impa standing before me.

"I don't like the looks of you, but if the Princess is to trust you, then I myself will trust you. Now tell us what you know." Well, here it went.

"I know not the details of things, but I do know that no matter what you do, the Door of Time will be opened by the Hero, and Ganondorf will acquire the Triforce of Power, but not Wisdom or Courage. That is all I know of now, and that for now, we must wait until the hero can save us all." Hopefully, I didn't give out too much information. -- I mean, come on, that would screw up everything if I told them too much! xD

Impa nodded, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you. This knowledge will do us well. You will travel alongside the Princess for now, telling her everything you know and what you learn.  
Well, my plan went well. And as soon as I found Neko, we could leave this place forever.

--

Well, long story short, Ruto wasn't at Lake Hylia. Duh.

But of course, we had found the letter in a bottle that she had left and had brought it up to the King.

"My poor daughter! How could of this happened? Jabu Jabu has always been so kind...he's been acting up ever since that evil man came!" Evil man..well, obviously, Ganondork had been here already. But dammit! I didn't want to save Ruto! I didn't like her! ;-;

"Well, King, if we may, could we pass by to go save Ruto?" Link asked him, and I smacked my head. Dammit. Stupid Link and his...heroness. Whatever. We had to get that damn stone anyways...maybe I could 'accidentally' leave Ruto in the fish's stomach. D

"Thank you Link. We'll be in a great debt to you if you can save my daughter." He began to move, and after about five minutes and he only moving an inch, we realized this might take a while. I sat down on the ground, falling asleep.

About an hour later, Deb woke me, saying that the King had finally moved enough so that we could get to Jabu Jabu. I yawned, grumbling about how she had ruined my perfectly good nap. The three of us headed outside to the giant fish.

"Well, this is where we part. Please, save Ruto for me." Deb smiled at Link and myself, as we stood near Jabu Jabu.

"We will. You can count on us." Link grinned back, patting Deb's head. She handed us a bottle with a fish in it, and I realized what it was for, though I think Link was a little slow to catch on.

"Be careful!" Deb exclaimed as she ran back towards the domain. Link stood confused, as I threw the fish near Jabu Jabu. A few moments later we were being sucked in.

"Ew..." I commented, the ground squishy. Everything was a lot different in the dungeon when you could feel it, and hear the noises...and ew, smell it.

"I have to say, I never went inside giant fishes in the forest." Link joked, as we began our adventure to save Ruto.

"Yeah, I don't think I ever want to do this again." I rolled my eyes, as we progressed through to the next room, killing a few enemies on the way. Link was about to stab one of the jellyfish things, but I stopped him.

"Those are electric, and I don't think you'd want to get shocked." I giggled, and the two of us ran past it into the next room.

"OMGAW IT'S A ZORA." I exclaimed as we entered the room, seeing a small Zora girl sitting on the ground.

"Who are you?" The Zora exclaimed, turning around, and we realized that this girl had to be Princess Ruto. Well, Link realized. I already knew it. xD

"I-I I'm Link, and you're father sent me here to save you." Hah. Link and his trying to be manly again. It made me laugh.

"No! I can't leave! I lost my stone, and I just can't leave without it! You two can just leave and tell my father that he'll have to wait until I can find my stone until I come out." Ruto screamed, and then began to pout. Rolling my eyes, I headed over to here, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. You'll come with us and we'll find your stone. Everyone will be happy."

"PUT ME DOWN. I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN. HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS!" Ruto screeched, but I just ignored her, and ignored the laughing Link behind me.

Heading through the door, we introduced ourselves, and Ruto was silent for a moment as we told her who we were. But as soon as we were done speaking, she had starting screaming again about how this was dangerous for her health or something like that. --

We began to progress through the dungeon, fighting off the various enemies in it. It was difficult, a lot more then I imagined. It seemed so easy in the game. -- But luckily, Ruto had stopped screaming and thrashing around after a bit so I didn't really have to worry about her. xD

Finally, finally, finally, we reached the room where her stone lay. But I groaned, knowing that this wasn't any time to be celebrating. A mini boss was coming, and then the real boss. But I couldn't tell Link or Ruto that. They looked so happy to see the stone! xD

But I could at least protect Ruto. I jumped on top of the stage like thing with her, knowing that at any minute, it was going to rise and the giant octopus thing was going to attack Link.

"Eeeek!" And here we went. Ruto clung to me, watching in horror as we rose from the ground and left Link behind.

"Wh-what's happening?!" She exclaimed, and to be truthful, I was a little scared too. Sure, I knew Link would come save us..but still, it was scary. ;-;

"Don't worry Ruto. Link will save us." I comforted her, the two of us sitting alone in the dark room. So this is where Ruto had waited for Link to save her in the game...no wonder the girl was so in love with him. xD

"Are you sure? He's just a kid. How can he save us?!" Ruto exclaimed, and I grinned.  
"He's not just a kid, he's a hero. Don't worry. He'll save us." Ruto still looked unsure, but shut up about how we might be stuck here forever.

It was silent for a long time, at least an hour or so. Link was...going to come save us, right? This was like the game, right? What if we really were stuck here forever?!

"Neko! Something's happening!" I awoke from my thoughts, seeing what Ruto was talking about. A blue light had surrounded the two of us, and we were being transported from the room to the room where Link was. He had...he had really saved us!

Geez, what was I spouting? Of course he saved us. I couldn't believe myself that I had actually doubted him for a moment there.  
"Did you guys miss me?" Link chuckled, heading over to the two of us, after collecting his prize from the boss.

"Link...are you okay?" I asked, my voice actually quivering a little. This was scary. This wasn't like anything at all in the game. Link was bleeding, his clothes were torn all over...I guess I never realized how hard he actually fought for Princess Zelda. It never seemed like much in the game, but seeing like this..he really was a hero.

"Yeah, I'll be fine once I clean up. I'm just glad you two are okay." Ruto stared love struck at Link, and I laughed.

"Link...you're so manly!" Omgaw. This was too funny, to watch this. But the best part was yet to come.

The three of us entered the portal, and I bit my lip to hide my laughter from what was about to come. You know what I'm talking about. xD

"Link! Thank you so much for saving me and this stone! It means so much too me!" Ruto exclaimed once we had gotten back to the water outside of the domain. Link scratched the back of his head, blushing.  
"Yeah, it was nothing. I'm glad you're both okay." Ruto smiled, moving closer to Link.

"You want this stone, right? Well...my mother told me that I'm supposed to give it to the man I'm supposed to marry one day, but I guess you'll do." Ruto told him, handing him the stone, and kissing his cheek before he could move away. Where was I? Oh, in the background, choking from laughter.

"Er..thanks?" Link told her, blushing an even brighter red then before.

"Come on Mister Popular, we need to get those stones to Zelda." I had finally stopped laughing, and was pulling Link from the water.  
"Bye bye! Come see me soon, Link!" Ruto called to him, and I almost began to choke from laughter again. I was having such a great time, that I couldn't even remember the misfortune that was about to fall on us all...

--

"You know..it's really nice to know that someone else is on my side." My head turned in surprise, seeing that Zel had spoken for hours.

After the intros, and crap like that, Impa had left Zel and myself to the courtyard. We had been laying on the grass for a long time, since all we could really do was wait for Link. But I nodded, deciding to talk back.

"It's always nice to know that someone is on your side, especially...with something like this. But be glad you had Link on your side. He's a true hero." I rolled over onto my stomach, now gazing at the flowers.

"Yeah...he is. He's going to save Hyrule, I know it. His eyes were those of a hero." Zelda smiled, and I almost laughed, seeing the little crush Zelda was developing on the Hero.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" I asked her, and she nodded.  
"Of course. Hyrule's fate rests on him, and if anything happened to him...hope would be lost." Wow. I had heard that line so many times told to Link in the video games, but sitting her next to Zel, actually in Hyrule...it really took impact. If anything happened to Link...there would be no more Hyrule. Ganondorf would take over..and as Zel had put it, all hope would be lost.

I was about to speak once more, but I was interrupted by the screams of Impa.

"Princess! Princess! We must hurry out of here! Ganondorf is attacking!" No! It wasn't happening already, was it? Crap! I should have warned them!

"Hurry, Zel! Follow Impa!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my spot, helping her up.

"But Link! He hasn't returned yet! We still have to give him the Ocarina!" Zelda exclaimed, practically in tears.

"Grab it! Just grab it! We'll get it to him somehow!" Crap! We had to get out of here!

Impa grabbed onto from behind, rushing us out of the courtyard and onto a white horse. I looked to the sky for a moment, seeing it turning vicious shades of black and red. This was...this was all Ganondorf's doing...he was going to kill us if we didn't get out of here! We had to hurry, or I'd never see Neko again!

"Impa! Zel! Go on without me! Link will be there when you ride out on the drawbridge! Zel, when you get to the drawbridge, throw the Ocarina into the moat! Now hurry!" I exclaimed to them, jumping off the horse, as Zel watched in horror, trying to grab onto me. But Impa held her back, and the two rode off.

"Now, now, what do we have her?" A frightening voice came from behind me, and I froze. No...that couldn't be...could it?!

"It seems you got left behind. But what to do with you? Should I kill you?" It was. It was Ganondorf. He was going to kill me. Dammit. He was going to kill me! I had to think of something!

"No...I won't kill you. You...will be mine." Ganondorf was in front of me now, on his horse, and he was smiling. That man...should never smile. It was hideous.

"Yes, you'll be mine, my queen when I conquer this pitiful Hyrule." Before I could protest, he grabbed me by the collar, throwing me on his horse.

"Let's go kill that Princess, shall we?" He laughed, as we rode out of the castle, onto the drawbridge. I was so afraid, that I had closed my eyes tight, but opened them again when the horse had stopped and I heard Ganondorf speaking.

"You, boy! Did you see a white horse go by?"

Boy? It had to be Link! Of course! I had almost forgotten about him!

Looking up from the horse, I gasped in surprise, seeing not only Link...but Neko!

"Neko!" I exclaimed, and she looked up from her terror at Ganondorf to me, her eyes widening.

"Jen!" Ganondorf chuckled, smirking.

"My my, it seems these two are having a nice reunion." I tried to jump off the horse to get to Neko, but Ganondorf hit me back with an attack.

"You stay." He growled, and I yelped in pain.

"You bastard!" Neko exclaimed, about to run towards Ganondorf, but Link stopped her, running to Ganon himself.

"Hah, a little boy like you, trying to save the Princess and these girls? It's a waste of time to kill you." Ganon sneered to Link, hitting him with an attack like he had to myself, and climbed back onto the horse.

"Be glad I spared your life boy!" He called to Link as we began to ride off. Tears welled in my eyes, watching Link and Neko grow farther and farther away, such as my hope was fading faster and faster. I was doomed.

--

"J-Jen..." I murmured, falling to my knees, watching her being taken by Ganon. I was frozen for a few moments, before hearing the curses from Link.

"Link...are you okay?" I crawled over to him, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Neko...I let him take your friend." I smiled, pulling him up from the ground.

"No, Link, it's not your fault. You did your best." Tears almost began to roll down my cheeks, but I wiped them away, staring off in the distance.

"She'll be okay. We'll save her. We'll kill that bastard Ganondorf...and we'll save her." I told Link sternly, and he gave me a weak smile.  
"Yeah. We'll save her, and we'll find Zel. I'm...worried about her." I nodded. Poor Link. He was obviously in love with the Princess, and with the Princess gone like this...well, he had to be worried. We both were.

"Oh! Zelda threw something into the water, didn't she?" We had watched Zelda and Impa go by on their horse, and Link had apparently seen the Princess throw the Ocarina into the moat.

"Yeah, she did. Let's check it out." We headed to the moat, and I dived in, grabbing the Ocarina.  
"Here Link. She threw this for you." I smiled, handing it to Link, watching as he went into a dream like state for a few moments.

"Zel...she's okay." Link grinned, holding the Ocarina tightly. Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that part, where the Princess taught him the Song of Time.

"What do we need to do, Link?"

"She told us to go to the Temple of Time, place the stones there, and play the Song of Time." I nodded, and stared up at the part of the Temple that I could see.

"Let's go."

----

OMG LONG CHAPTER.

I had to get a lot done in this chapter. It would have been up earlier today, but I'm sick, so I slept most of the day. xD But I hope you enjoy it.

My writing's probably crap in this chapter, because I haven't written in awhile. But I hope it's still okay.

Once again.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR TAKING SO LONG.

Okay.

xD

I'm good now.  
AND NOW FOR A RANDOM SCENE.

**ZOMG It's a-It's a-It's a-**

After searching for in the Town Market for Neko for, well, EVER, I, Jennifer, grew tired sat on a rock. Frustrated, I buried my face into my hands. That's when I heard it.

There were many grumbles and mumbles as two chubby dog looking men planted a bomb on a tree. I got up after they left and inspected it. Then, the old guy, the gay singing dude, and that one guy, the three of them from Fifth Element, came rushing towards it.

Old guy: "It's a- It's a- It's a-

BOMB!

Before we could run, the bomb went off, destroying everything in the world of Legend of Zelda except for Alli the Sheep who ran around a field of grass with a rainbow, a cloudless blue sky, a golden castle, and two unicorns prancing around in the background, in money and rupees and an endless supply of food.

-

Wow. Okay. That was a scene that Jacksfangurl wanted me to put in. xD And it made me laugh.

So, I hope you enjoyed! x3


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry.

For taking.

So.

Long.

And forever.

I'm really.

Really.

Sorry.

It's just the fact that I'm lazy.

And stuff.

Yeah.

Well. At least I'm updating. 

This chapter isn't really that humorful. It's more dramatic.

Sorry. Wasn't in a humorful mood when I wrote this chapter. xD

Erm.

**Disclaimer: Me no owns Zelda**

------

_"Zel...she's okay." Link grinned, holding the Ocarina tightly. Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that part, where the Princess taught him the Song of Time._

_"What do we need to do, Link?"_

_"She told us to go to the Temple of Time, place the stones there, and play the Song of Time." I nodded, and stared up at the part of the Temple that I could see._

_"Let's go."_

-----

As we walked into the market town of Hyrule, a ominous presence seemed to float in the air. Although nothing had happened yet, it seemed as though...the townspeople knew something was coming. The dogs were running around, acting more crazy then usual, and the townspeople all had saddened expressions on their faces. They had seen there Princess ride out through the drawbridge, and although Ganondorf had not yet attacked the market, the people knew it was coming. They knew that their lives would be changed forever.

The bright, cheery sky that we had seen so few minutes earlier had now changed to a sickening grey, a cold breeze passing through the town. Both Link and myself shuddered, but neither knew whether it was from the cold breeze, or for what was to come. Even though I knew what was to happen...it was still frightening. Seeing Ganondorf in person, seeing the power he possesed...he could kill either of us instantly, we both knew that. It...wasn't pleasant to think about.

Trying to occupy my mind of thoughts other then Ganondorf and the peril that was to come, I began to think of Jen. Obviously, if Ganondorf had taken her then he hadn't planned to harm her...at least not yet.

But still, I worried. She was okay, right? She wasn't...dead, was she? It was scary to think that she was with Ganondorf, who could do anything to her. After all, she had no weapon and she couldn't cast any magic. Ganondorf could kill her instantly.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about things like that, I had to think positively.

"Neko." But still. I wanted to know that she was okay...to know that she was alive. If anything ever happened to Jen, I could never forgive myself.

"Neko?" What if Ganondorf did something to her? What if he hypnotized her, or turned her into a re-dead...anything was possible, right?

"Neko!" I snapped out of my thoughts, looking around. Link was standing in front of me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Are you okay? I've been calling you for the last couple of minutes, but you wouldn't respond." I nodded.

"I'm fine. I've just been...thinking about everything." Link nodded also, understanding. After all, with all of this happening, there was a lot to think about. I looked up, and realized that we were now in front of the the Temple of Time. Oh. That was why Link had been calling me.

We continued to walk forward, entering the temple. It was a lot larger in the inside then it seemed to be.

"Well...we're here." I stated the obvious, but Link didn't seem to care. We both gulped, knowing that it was time...although Link knew not what it was time for, he knew it was large.

Walking to the pedestal, Link looked it over, noticing the markings of where to put each Spiritual Stones. He began to read the inscription on it out loud.

_"Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stone_

_Stand with the Ocarina of Time_

_And play the Song of Time"_

"The Song of Time...that's what Zel taught me." Link murmured, and then turned to me.

"Are you ready?" I bit my lip, but nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He gave a small, stuttered laugh. I gave him props for trying to laugh in a situation such as this.

Taking each stone out of his pocket, he placed them in their proper spots. Taking out the ocarina, he began to play the very song that Zelda had taught him, and soon, the whole temple was filled with the echoes of the song. We watched in amazement as the whole temple shook(or so it seemed) and...the Door of Time opened before us. Gulping as we had before, we took the steps forward into the Master Sword room.

This was it. Once Link took the Master Sword out of the pedestal, he would sleep and Ganondorf would begin his reign over the world. It pained me to know that there was nothing we could do to change that fact, that hundreds of innocent people would die while Link was sleeping...but it was the only way. Hopefully...Jen would be okay.

She would be, right? Seven years would be a long, long time..but she would know not to give up hope, right? SHe would know...that I was coming to save her, right?

Hopefully.

We finally reached the pedestal, and Link let out a gust of air which he had been seemed to have been holding for quite a while now. Not that I couldn't blame him.

He looked to me, but then looked back to the pedestal, placing one hand, two hands on the sword.

"Here I go." He whispered, drawing the sword out of the stone. We both seemed to gasp as a bright light filled the room, and I looked to Link to see that we were seperating.

"Link! Take my hand!" I exclaimed, reaching out to him. I already lost Jen...I couldn't bear to lose Link. I couldn't wander around, by myself in a world infested with Ganondorf minions. I had to stay alive, I had to save Jen, and staying with Link was the only way that was possible.

Seeming to understand, Link too reached out and grabbed onto my hand. That was the last thing I could remember before everything went black.

-------

_"You stay." He growled, and I yelped in pain._

_"You bastard!" Neko exclaimed, about to run towards Ganondorf, but Link stopped her, running to Ganon himself._

_"Hah, a little boy like you, trying to save the Princess and these girls? It's a waste of time to kill you." Ganon sneered to Link, hitting him with an attack like he had to myself, and climbed back onto the horse._

_"Be glad I spared your life boy!" He called to Link as we began to ride off. Tears welled in my eyes, watching Link and Neko grow farther and farther away, such as my hope was fading faster and faster. I was doomed._

------

There was nothing more to do then to sit on the horseback, staring at the empty sky. Ganondorf...he had taken me, hurt Link, and seperated myself from Neko just when I thought I'd be with her again. He was...disgusting.

"You're better of with me, woman. That girl and boy will be dead soon enough, anyways." Ganondorf cackled. I said nothing.

A few more minutes passed, a frown forming on Ganondorf's face, and he began to talk once more.

"After all, I'll soon gain the Triforce and then I'll take this land of Hyrule. It will no longer be the peaceful world you see today, no, it won't. It will be infested with my minions, and I'll destroy anyone who tries to stop me." He tried once more to irk me. I still said nothing.

More minutes passed, and I could see the apparent annoyance on his face, which almost brought a small smile to my face. Hmm. Was I getting to him with my no response?

Obviously I was, for a few more minutes passed and he abruptly stopped the horse. He spun around, glaring at me.

"When I speak to you, you will answer me. You will not ignore your future king." He growled, and spun back around. My mouth continued to stay shut, not realizing how much he meant what he said.

"I SAID NOT TO IGNORE ME." He yelled at me, getting ready to send an attack at me, but a bright light in the distant stopped him. His frown turned into a disgusting smirk, and he whipped the horse, indicating that it should start galloping, now.

"It seems your friend and that boy were more then I thought to be. But if that light is what I think it to be..they'll no longer be of this world." He chuckled, as we practically flew over the drawbridge of Hyrule town and into the courtyard of the Temple of Time. Grabbing me by the wrist, he dragged me into the brightly lit Temple of Time, and in a few moments, I knew why he had wanted to come.

The Door of Time was wide open, Neko and Link surrounded by the bright light that we had seen from so far away. Realizing what this was, I shuddered. Neko...she would be asleep with Link for seven years, wouldn't she? Seven...seven years with Ganondorf? Was Neko out of her mind?! There wasn't...I couldn't handle this. Had she left me to go save the world with Link? Had she cared?

I watched as Ganondorf advanced forward, and he too entered the light, pulling me along with him. We were soon in the Sacred Realm...or at least it seemed to be.

" Excellent work! As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm..." Ganondorf began, his manical laugh echoing throughout the Realm.

"Yes, I owe it all to you, kids" He called, and all went black for myself as Ganondorf began to reach for the Triforce that stood before us. It would be seven years before I ever saw Neko again.

----

_"Seven years...it's a long time, isn't it Neko?"_

_"Seven years...we'll be in college by then! Maybe even out of it!" A laugh echoed through the room._

_"You have such a one track mind, Neko. We'll be more then in college...we'll be adults. We'll be responsible for our actions, for our well being..for our lives. Living won't be a walk in the park anymore."_

_"Yeah, thanks for making me feel so great about the upcoming years. Now I really want to grow up." This time, a sigh bounced off the walls._

_"Seven years...where do you think we'll be in life...Jen?"_

------

The memory had struck my mind as I woke up, the talk now clear in my mind. Seven years...I had expected to be in college, maybe have a boyfriend...and I had expected to live those seven years to the fullest. I had never though, expected to have slept those seven years...in a video game.

My eyes flew open. That's right...was I still inside the video game? Was I still with Link...or had it all be a scary dream? Looking around, I sighed in relief to know that Link was by my side...much older then he was when I had first met him.

So it was true. We had gone through the seven year time skip...what did I look like now?

"So, you are awake." I looked above me, seeing that Link had too awoken and was standing up, looking for the voice that he had too obviously heard.

Standing up next to him, we both seemed to blink as Rauru appeared above us.

"Hero...your time to prove your strength has finally fallen upon y- Who are you?" He had obviously not noticed me until Link had scootched closer to me, obviously still with the fears of a 12 year old. I was scared, too. 

"I-I'm Neko." I whispered, practically inaudible. Shit. I had done something wrong, by coming here to the Realm, hadn't I?

Rauru seemed to be confused, and shook his head.

"The gods..did not foretell of another." He murmured, and then turned back to Link.

"Link, the chosen one...I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages...Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm...This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light...The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is thelast stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword--the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time--was the final key to the Sacred Realm.. Link...you have been asleep for the last seven years." Link finally took it upon himself to look at his features, and his eyes widened in the fact that he was no longer a child.

"But...why? Why was I asleep?" He questioned, still gapping at his new formed body.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch...Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time...However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time...Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time!" Link stood frozen, staring at Rauru.

"But, remember...Though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace...Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm! He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with its power, he became the King of Evil... His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters. My power now has only little influence, even in this Sacred Realm...Namely, this Chamber of Sages. But there is still hope...

The power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened...The Sages' Seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm..." He finished, and Link blinked.

"I'm...the hero? No, no, you've got it..you've got it wrong. I thought...I know that the Deku Tree said I had to save the Princess...but I never expected anything like this! I'm still a kid, even if I don't look like one! Why me?" Link exclaimed, and my heart stung in pain for him. He...never had a choice in the matter of this. He was never asked if he wanted to risk his life for the world, he was just...chosen. Out of everyone in the world, he had to risk his life...and ask for nothing in return. No wonder...he was scared.

"I, Rauru, am one of the Sages...And...Your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time! The Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword! Keep my spirit with you...And, find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own!" Link seemed to stand there, frozen in thought.

"I..don't really understand." He started.

"But...if I don't do anything, everyone will die...right? So...I guess I have to do this. I guess I have to be the Hero." He murmured, obviously still unsure of himself.

"We thank you Link, all of us. And you." He now turned to me, and I blinked. Ur...what did he want me for?

"Watch over Link. He is...our only hope. He needs all of the help he can get." I nodded. Link was already risking his life for Hyrule...the least I could do was risk mine for his, right?

The medallion of light appeared into the air as Rauru called for it, and it landed in Link's hands.

"Take this hero, and collect the other five to save Hyrule. Without you...hope is lost." With that, Rauru were gone and we were back in the Temple of Time.

"That's...a lot to take in after such a long nap, isn't it?" I tried to joke, but Link's face was stern. He knew the job ahead was going to be tedious...he knew the risks he would be taking would be many. Seeing his face as such when he had always been so cheerful seven years ago...it hurt. He was only a child...and he had to suffer through deaths and responsibilities that no one his age should never had to encounter.

We began to walk forward, neither of us talking.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..." A voice made us stop in our tracks, and we both spun around, Link drawing his sword.

"Who goes there?!" He called, waving the sword around.

"Now now...be careful where you point that thing." The voice sounded again, and the I watched as Sheik stepped out of the shadows.

"Who...are you?" Link asked warily, still clutching the Master Sword tightly. But instead of answering Link's question immeaditly, he began on something else.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those

destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples.

One in a deep forest...

One on a high mountain...

One under a vast lake...

One within the house of the dead...

One inside a goddess of the sand...

Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return

the light of peace to the world...

This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah.

I am Sheik.

Survivor of the Sheikahs..."

His voice was soft, almost like a meledy, and soft music was heard on the background which we could see was coming from the harp in his hands. I stood, mesmerized. So this was Zelda's disguise, Sheik. There was no obvious way to know it was Zelda, and Sheik acted like a completely different person. Zel had done well.

Placing his sword back in it's hold, Link began to move closer to Sheik, intruiged.

"Do you know anything...of Zelda?" Sheik glanced at Link, and almost seemed to be smiling.

"You are worried of her, Hero? She is...safe, so your worries shall be vanquished." He nodded, and then stood up, looking to myself.

"You are...unexpected." I rolled my eyes. I was getting tired of hearing that. I knew it was true..but still. People didn't have to point it out so blantly.

"I'm Neko, and I'm searching with Link to find my friend Jen, who was taken by Ganondorf." Sheik's eyes seemed to widen.

"You can't mean...Ganondorf's queen, can you?" He asked, and I too widened my eyes. Ganondorf...had he taken Jen to be queen? Was she okay, had she fallen to Ganondorf, _what had happened to her?_

"She is...one of our only hopes. She defies Ganondorf in every way and tries to help the Hylians as much as she can. The only reason Ganondorf has not killed her yet is because...she can foretell the future." Foretell the future...it..it had to be Jen? Jen would be telling the future since she had already played the game...oh god, what had she done, leaving Jen with Ganondorf for seven years?

She had to save her.

"Okay, thanks, we're leaving now Sheik. Buh-bye." I called, starting to walk towards the exit.

"Wait! I'm not yet finished!" Sheik exclaimed, and I swiveled around, anger showing obviously on my face.

"I don't _care_ if you're finished or not! I have spent seven fucking years here, and now I have a friend to save from the clutches of Ganondorf!" I screeched, close to tears. Jen...she had to be alright. She was still alive..but what sort of torturing had Ganondorf put her through? It hurt...to think about it.

Trying to turn around to the exit once more, Link gently took ahold of my shirt sleeve.

"Neko...I know you're worried...but we need to listen to Sheik. He'll help us find Ganondorf." Link murmured, and I realized that he was thinking the same thoughts as I was...except for they were about Zelda.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. Link...was right. Sheik would help us.

Sheik continued with his speech.

"If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five

temples and awaken the five Sages...

One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is

a girl I am sure you know...

Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call

from the Sacred Realm...

Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the

temple...

But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village...

Do you understand, Link?" He finished, moving closer to us, a questioning look in his eyes.

Pondering what Sheik had said, Link began to realize who the girl was.

"I understand, Sheik. We'll go." Link nodded, his anger beginning to show again. Of course he'd be mad, he'd just realize that Saria could be in danger...

"I'll see you again, Neko, Hero." Sheik smiled, and with a flash of smoke and light, he was gone. Link and I stared at each other, and then towards the exit. Seven years had gone by, and both of us knew the world wasn't going to be the same as we had left it.

But it was our job to fix it.

----

"What news can you provide me with today, my Queen?" A dark voice rang throughout the halls of what used to be known as Hyrule Castle, now taken over by Ganondorf.

"Link, the child you encountered so long ago, has awoken today." Another voice, though much less dark and with a hint of boredness laced into it answered, two shadows seen in the dark.

"Is that all?" A shadow nodded.

"Then you may take your leave." Now, there was only a single shadow left as the other exited the room.

"My highness, are you quite alright?" Soft blue eyes glanced down at a small child, and I, the queen, extended my hand to the child, ruffling her hair.

"I'm quite all right, Erica. Thank you for your concern." I answered, running a hand through my fiery red hair.

The girl smiled, and skipped away, obviously to go tell the rest of the servants of her news. Watching the girl leave, a sigh escaped from my mouth, and I took a seat, looking out the window.

"Hero...Link...are you still with her?" My voice came out as a quivered whispered as I took off the cloak I had possessed on my head, revealing myself to be none other then Jennifer.

"I've waited seven years for you to awaken Link...keep her safe while you save Hyrule." My voice was soft but hinted at the pain I felt of being with Ganondorf.

Soon after Ganondorf had taken the Triforce of Power, he had transformed Hyrule into a completely different world. The only reason I was alive was because I told Ganondorf every day was I knew, since I was a 'fortune teller'. I would rather be dead then help Ganondorf...but I knew I had to stay alive for Neko. I had suffered these seven long years...and I knew the time was coming for Link to save Hyrule. Surely...Neko was still with him?

"Your Highness, your Highness!" Erica ran through the halls once more, coming up to me.

"What is it, Erica?" Erica looked up at me with worried eyes.

"The King has called you once more." I blinked. Odd. She never saw Ganondorf more then once a day when I was to tell him what I knew. What could he want?

Entering Ganondorf's room once more, I bowed, learning the hard way what happened when I didn't do so. After all, I still had the scars to prove it.

"I have decided that you will go and take care of Link and that girl. While I don't feel the need to take care of such a minisucile threat, I still feel he needs to be taken care of, so you shall do it. And if you do not complete your task, you will be taken care of instead." Ganondorf growled, and then waited for a response.

Staring wide eyed and frozen at him, I wasn't quite sure what to say. I...I was supposed to kill Neko and Link? I couldn't! I had been waiting all these years for them, I couldn't kill them! They were..my only hope."

"No." I murmured, unsure of my words as I looked down to the ground. I could feel Ganondorf's hot stare on me as he stood up, advancing towards me.

"Repeat that." He sneered, and I gulped, opening my mouth.

"I..said no." I repeated and an instant later I felt his electric attack hit me across the stomach like it had done so many times before.

"YOU WILL NOT REFUSE YOUR KING. NOW GO, AND KILL THOSE TWO." I looked down at the ground, carefully standing up.

"Yes, my King." I muttered, and left the room, getting ready to leave the castle and find the two.

I'd wait until the last minute. I'd keep putting it off until eventually, they had destroyed Ganondorf. It would work, wouldn't it? After all, I'd just have to keep making excuses as to why I wasn't killing them yet, and I was good with making excuses.

Grabbing the fews items I needed, I sat on my bed, looking out the window once more.

_"It's a big world out there...really big, Jen."_

_"Yeah...you're right. Lots of people, too." We both laughed._

_"But...we're all looking at the same, bright sky. The blue sky gives up hope for the day...and the clouds are just the obstacles along the way." _

_"...That sounds so corny, Neko."_

_"Yeah. But...it's true."_

Looking up to the sky, I sighed at the sight.

The sky was no longer bright and blue in Ganondorf's castle.

------

RANDOM SCENE OF AWESOMENESS

(Written by Alli)

(Because she loves me)

(Lots)

Sitting on the edge of the dock, I rested my cheek in my hand as I gave a sigh. It was nice to return to Kokiri Forest to take a break from all of that... hero stuff for a while, but I honestly couldn't remember why I had enjoyed fishing so throughly. Perhaps after those years of battling and journeying, I'd lost my patience somewhere along the way. Perhaps I'd lost some of my child-like spirit, because I was honestly boring myself. How long have I been staring at that bobber in the water? Every minute that had gone by seemed like an hour. Reel in, cast out. Reel in, cast out. Maybe catch a fish or a boot, or some lingere or something. It was all becoming too mundane. [Well, except for the lingere part. But I decided that I'd wait until I was in private to try it on.

However, my thoughts were interrupted as I felt a tug. Ah! Had I finally caught a fish?! Yes!! After all of those hours of sitting here, my patience [or lack of thereof had finally paid off! Reeling my catch in excitedly, I could feel a smile coming on as I lifted the large fish out of the water. Ha! This thing had to be 25 pounds, minimum! Plopping it down on the deck, I put my hands on my hips triumphantly, but soundlessly. However, my excitement quickly faded as I heard it talk. ... And it was an all too-familiar-voice.

"ZOMG I'M A FISH NAMED ALLI AND I EAT J00!!11oneone"

Oh crap. Not one of THOSE annoying things again. Pulling out my sword, I had attempted to stab the thing, but it was too late. It had already slid off of the dock, my prized lingere in tow.

DAMN YOU, ALLI THE FISH!

DAMMMMNNN YOOOUU!!!!

-------

Holy.

Crap.

That was a really.

Drama.

Filled.

Chapter.

There was like, no humor in this chapter. I'm sorry. But they couldn't really be...humor filled with Ganondorf taking over Hyrule. 

-cough-

I don't know when the next update will be.

There will be one.

But as you noticed.

It can take months.

I'm sorry.

I'm lazy.

But I try. ;-;


	9. Chapter 8

Would you look at that, I'm back...

Enjoy.

Zelda es copyright Nintendo but Neko y Jen mine. D

------

_"I understand, Sheik. We'll go." Link nodded, his anger beginning to show again. Of course he'd be mad, he'd just realize that Saria could be in danger..._

_"I'll see you again, Neko, Hero." Sheik smiled, and with a flash of smoke and light, he was gone. Link and I stared at each other, and then towards the exit. Seven years had gone by, and both of us knew the world wasn't going to be the same as we had left it._

_But it was our job to fix it._

------

We knew that the world was to have changed over the past seven years, I knew that it would be a dark and sinister land. But of course, the look being a video game when I had experienced, neither of us were truly prepared for what we were about to witness on our journeys.

It started off as we left the Temple of Time and we began to head towards Kakariko Village, just as Sheik had told us too. We had barely stepped out into the courtyard of the Temple, and already, we knew the balance of the world was off. The sky was a sickening swirl of grey and red, and you could practically hear disaster in the air. A red ring circled around Death Mountain, and we figured(actually, Link figured, I knew), that we would have to head there soon.

When you experience scenes such as these on video games, you never really understand how torturous they can be. You don't feel the wind of pain in the air, you don't hear the screams and cries of those who had suffered while you slept. Coming into the game, sleeping seven years, and waking up to find _this_...it was more then most people could handle.

We were both obviously scared, but we held our heads high as we walked throughout the courtyard, cringing at the sight of dead flowers and pools of blood. Of course, it just continued to get worse as we entered what used to be the Marketplace and redeads appeared in our sights.

I saw one about to open it mouth and let out that horrid screech that even pained _my_ ears, and that was outside of the game. I didn't want to experience it hands on.

"Link! Play the Sun's Song!" I exclaimed, and not knowing why he was doing so, Link pulled out his Ocarina and played the song. A few moments later, each redead was frozen and we ran to the opening on the other side of the marketplace, hurrying to get out of the horrid place.

We managed to escape the marketplace just in time, the redeads unfreezing as we exited over the half broken drawbridge. I glared at the water that was soaking in between my once warm toes, and I threw my shoes off, not wishing to have water squishing in my feet all day, all night, and beyond.

We stood outside of the castle, our eyes open wide in horror. All of Hyrule...it really had been completely changed. There was no longer the bright, cheery feeling in the air as there had been seven years ago, now, all I could feel and hear was the suffering of those we had left behind. Among those screams, I kept imagining to hear Jen's scream with them...but I pushed the thought out of my head, praying to the goddesses, or gods, or whoever the hell could hear me that Jen was alright.

I glanced over to Link who was now looking at himself once more. He was obviously still surprised at his new body, and who wouldn't be? I was still trying to get used to my new body, because seeing myself seven years later without any in between time was just...well, it was just plain weird.

"Feeling a little sexy, Link?" I joked, and from the look on his face, I thought I was going to get the same silent reaction that I had gotten in the Temple of Time. But a moment later, he burst out laughing and so did I. It took us a good five minutes to get over our laughing fit.

"It feels so _weird_, being in this body! I mean, I'm so used to seeing myself as a little kid, and now to have a body like this? I never...I never thought anything like this would happen." Link shook his head, obviously admiring his newfound muscles.

"The sages figured you need muscles like that to defeat Ganondorf." I shrugged, still giggling a little. I had been serious, so sad for so long, that it felt good to laugh like this again. It made the world...feel a little brighter.

"Well...we don't have to worry about Hyrule anymore. You're here to save the day, and I'm here to save you when you get your ass kicked by a wussy deku scrub." I laughed, taunting him.

"Hey! You'll be begging me to save you once we start heading towards those temples!" Link retorted back, and he started off laughing once more.

"Says the _boy_ who was afraid to dive from the Zora waterfall?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Hey, that thing was_high_! And besides, you were afraid too!"

"Alas, you're right. Perhaps Hyrule is doomed after all." That set it off. We were in hysterics once more. After not laughing for so long, we just couldn't find it in ourselves to stop, though we knew we did have to stop and head to Kakariko.

Finally, after several minutes of laughing, I pointed to a large town ahead of us.

"Hey, Link, that's Kakariko, right?" I asked, and he stared, nodding.

"Yeah, you're right! And there's...Death...Mountain." He started off his sentence excited, but his face had drooped as he stared up at Death Mountain. The mountain looked dangerous, looked threatening now that it had that large ring around it. I knew, even if he didn't want to admit it, that he was worried about Darunia and the rest of the Goron's.

"Well, we have to save Saria first, right?" I asked, and he nodded, obviously remembering that we were only in Kakariko to get the item that Sheik said we would need.

"Though, knowing Saria, she's probably not even scared at all." Link commented, and I nodded. Yes, Saria always had seemed to be brave, to be calm in the worst situations. Even when she had discovered herself to be a Sage, she had taken to it calmly. She was, after all, one of the more mature Kokiri, even she did look to be one of the youngest. But of course, they all looked to be young.

We began climbing the steps to Kakiriko, and worried thoughts began to flow through my head once more. I'd...have to take good care of Link, wouldn't I? Because if he died...everyone else would, too. He was their only hope, and I, among others, had been given the job of protecting him through his quest to save Hyrule. My job was difficult, true, but Link's job was more difficult then everyone's put together.

And the sad part was...once it was all over, he'd have to go back, back to his own time. I knew it was the right thing, that would make everything right again. But still...it wasn't fair. No one...would know he was the Hero, the Hero that had saved them all. Most of his memories would be lost...everything that he had worked for, it'd be gone.

But I knew he had to go back. He had to make up his lost years. But would...would Jen and I get to go back? Would we get to regain the years that we lost?

The question intrigued me.

-----

_"It's a big world out there...really big, Jen."_

_"Yeah...you're right. Lots of people, too." We both laughed._

_"But...we're all looking at the same, bright sky. The blue sky gives up hope for the day...and the clouds are just the obstacles along the way."_

_"...That sounds so corny, Neko."_

_"Yeah. But...it's true."_

Looking up to the sky, I sighed at the sight.

The sky was no longer bright and blue in Ganondorf's castle.

------

The thickening grey clouds that were surrounding Ganondorf's castle sickened me. They circled around myself wherever I walked, reminding me of the pain of the last seven years. Now, according to Ganondorf, I was going to kill the only hope that had kept me sane, that fact that I knew Neko would be coming to save me.

I was supposed to had left over an hour ago, but I was stalling for as long as I could. I knew I couldn't stall for much longer...but I did have an idea.

"Woman! Why have you still not left?!" I could hear Ganondorf's dark voice echo through the halls, a hint of annoyance laced in. My door swung open and Ganon's cruel face appeared.

"I apologize, my lord, but I...have an idea." I tried to word my thoughts carefully, but still, Ganondorf's face scrunched up in anger and confusion.

"You have twenty seconds. Speak!" Ganon barked. I blinked, not wasting a second.

"I believe that instead of a surprise attack against the boy and girl, which they may be more prepared for, I should pretend to have escape and travel with them, and eventually kill them when they least suspect it." I spoke in one breath, hoping and praying I hadn't angered him. I of course, would never kill Neko nor Link, but instead hoped to stall time to either get back home with Neko or to help Link destroy Ganondorf.

Ganondorf's face changed in various ways in the next few moments, but I couldn't read a single emotion or expression. But finally, to my relief, his frown turned into his famous grin.

"Woman, you have thought well. I shall accept your idea." Ganondorf nodded, and I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. I nodded at his words, bowing softly.

"Then shall I take my leave now, my lord?" My eyes downcast to the floor, knowing he might see the gleam of joy in them if I made eye contact. If he saw it, he would definitely know something was up.

He looked at me suspiciously for a moment, but finally nodded, speaking.

"Yes, you may leave." I started to leave, but he grabbed my shoulder, swiveling me around to stare at him.

"But remember this, woman. I'll be keeping a close eye on you, and if you ever think once to betray me, both you and those idiots will be dead instantly." I clenched my teeth at his words, but for the sake of my safety, I nodded.

"I swear, my lord, I shall not betray you." I bowed once more, walking past Ganondorf and out the door, sighing to myself. So far, things were going well.

I had been walking for a good three hours, for Ganondorf had refused to give me a horse.

_"Women, are you idiotic? They'll be suspicious if you come with a horse. You'll go by foot."_

I was located in the middle of Hyrule Field, taking a small break. Ganondorf had luckily given me some water and bread to carry along the way, so for that, I was grateful.

Placing a hand under my chin, I sighed, looking out across the field. No! What was I thinking! I would never be grateful to Ganondorf, no matter the task. I was...grateful to the Goddesses of Hyrule. I, for so long, had been angered at the Goddesses for placing me with Ganondorf, but I had come to realize that this was my destiny, to help Link defeat Ganondorf and assist in saving Hyrule.

Looking back at my thoughts, I burst out laughing. Goddesses? Destiny? I had never once believed in these things when I was at home, but I had been stationed her in Hyrule for so long. If I hadn't known better...I would even say that Hyrule now felt like my home. I was accepting the Hyrulian beliefs, and I was accustomed to their life style. If it wasn't for Ganondorf...I actually wouldn't mind staying here...forever.

My laughter died down as I looked out to the field once more, thinking of Neko. Would she recognize me? Would I recognize her? It had been, after all, seven years...what if she had forgotten about me altogether?!

I shook my head, clenching my fists. No, I couldn't think like that! I couldn't give up hope, not yet. I would find Neko and Link, and stall time to make sure Ganon would die, that Hyrule would be saved...that Neko and I would go home. It was...my destiny.

Grinning at my newfound goals, I stood up. Everything..would be okay.

Walking forward, I thought back to the details Ganondorf had told me. _"They are heading towards Kakiriko Village to gather the treasure that lies there. Meet them there, and remember. Whether or not you were acquaintances before, you must bathe in their blood."_

I held my head high as I headed towards the village.

-----

Although Kakariko hadn't seemed far, it still took us about an hour to reach the stairway.

That stairway...damn! I never ever EVER wanted to see stairs in my life, again! So..frigging...TIRING.

We finally reached our destination, and memories came flooding back. First meeting Link, Arekrundra...this was the first place I had been after landing in the game.

Apparently, Link had been thinking of the same memories.

"Do you think Arekundra is still here?" He asked, and I smiled, shrugging. I hoped she would be, but it _had_ been seven years. Alot could happen in that period of time.

Our first surprise when we entered the village was how the buildings were so different, and how much more lively it was. It took me a moment to remember and Link to realize that Kakariko was being used as a refuge center for those who used to live in Hyrule Castle Town. Those poor people...having to watch their loved ones die, pack up, and start a completely new life...while Link and I slept.

I knew that we had to sleep, for Link hadn't yet been suited to be the Hero of Time. But still! I felt it was our fault that Ganondorf took over, that so many people suffered...did Link feel the same? I couldn't be sure.

Casting these thoughts aside for now, we continued on into the village, getting a few odd looks, but most just smiled and greeted us kindly.

We took a small break, gathering information about the village. I discovered that yes, in fact, Jen had become Ganondorf's queen, which scared me more then anything else. Yes, I was ecstatic that she was still alive...but what type of suffering had she been through, being so near Ganondorf? My mind hopped between wanting and not wanting to know. But I knew that I would eventually have to learn the truth.

This time, instead of snapping myself out of my own thoughts, Link's voice startle me.

"Neko?" I heard him question and my head shot up, eyes widening.

"Yeah?" I had not heard a single word he said, unfortunately.

"With the information we've gotten from Sheik and the villagers, it seems like the item we're looking for is in the graveyard where Dante the gravedigger lives. However, they say he's been dead for years, but his shack is open so we can search around there if we wish." He explained again, whacking me on the head for not paying attention. Again.

Rubbing my head, I nodded, glad. Good! I already knew that, but at least had figured it out quickly! We set off towards the graveyard.

-----

It had taken me several hours, but finally, finally, FINALLY, I had arrived at Kakariko village. It had never seemed so far away in the game, but when you're actually in the world, Hyrule was fucking HUGE.

I took a gulp of the last of my water, telling myself to remember to go get some water when I could find some. The first thing first though, was to ask if anyone had seen anyone looking like Neko or Link.

I began to wander around, glad that none recognized me. I had worn a disguise, but still, I wasn't sure if it would hold well. Fortunately, it was.

Stopping at one of the villager's side, I got a kind hello as the older women looked down at me.

"Hello!" I replied back to her, smiling gratefully. Ah, I had forgotten how kind outside of Ganondorf's clutches was.

"I was wondering, have you seen either a woman with purple hair or a man with blonde long hair gone by?" I asked her, hoping that Neko somehow hadn't managed to dye her hair over these last seven years.

She thought for a moment, and within a few seconds nodded, smiling widely.

"Why yes! They were together about twenty minutes ago and they seemed to be heading towards the graveyard." I radiated joy at my immeadiate findings, thanking the women and taking off towards the cemetery where Neko and Link must have gone to get the hook shot.

Entering the graveyard, I looked around. They weren't in the shack, and when I got closer to the graveyard, I noticed a single tombstone pulled back. Ah! So they had already gone inside! I would just go wait outside of the windmill then, since that was where they would come out.

I headed over to the windmill and sat down outside it, thinking carefully. What was I going to say when Neko came out? Was Neko really here, or was it possibly some...other crazy...person with...purple hair? No, it had to be Neko and Link! I was going to meet up with Neko again, and we could...finally leave. We could go home.

----

_"Neko, in case you're either retarded or too stupid to notice, you have a piece of string tied around your wrist." I pointed out to Neko, who stuck her tongue out at me, fingering the string._

_"I'm not stupid! This holds special memories with you, with home, with this world! If anything ever happened to me, to us...I figured, I'll have this string to always remind me of home!" Neko stated proudly, and I burst out in laughter, pointing at it._

_"I knew it was stupid! Geez, it's not like you're ever going to leave this world." I said, and Neko simply stared out the window, shrugging._

_"You never know."_

_But somewhere deep inside me, despite the laughter I had given her, I knew that the string was important, a symbol of our home, the link to our memories._

-----

"FUCK I'M ON FIRE AGAIN!" I screeched loudly, rolling around on the floor as we quickly tried to dash after the ghost of Dante.

After we had entered the graveyard, we had rummaged through the shack to find Dante's diary. We had found out (actually, Link had found out, since I already knew), that Dante was waiting inside of his grave. We had quickly hurried down, and I realized that the game you had played with him in the game was actually going to happen. Fuck! I couldn't run for shit! Especially with a fucking ghost throwing fucking fire at me with FUCKING REDEADS EVERYWHERE!

"Neko, I'm going to leave you behind if you don't stop running into fire!" How I was even surviving this fire, I wasn't quite sure. But apparently, it was magical fire that...didn't...kill you...o-o

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called to him, kicking out the last of the fire on my boot as I ran after him, trying to catch my breath.

"Such slowpokes!" I heard Dante's laughter, and I glared towards the voice, picking up my speed so I could...well, I couldn't exactly kill him since he was already dead...

After another minute or so, we had finally made it to the end (but barely, since I was such a slow ass)

"Can we have our fucking prize now?!" I breathed heavily, staring intently at Dante. His laughter echoed through the room as his ghost disappeared, simply leaving behind the large treasure chest.

"Go on and get it Link! You deserve it!" I exclaimed, my mood brightening seeing as that we had gotten an essential item.

Smiling proudly at me, he opened the chest, and thank the Goddesses, didn't do that "DO DA DO" thing that happened when I played the game.

As soon as he had put it in his bag, he stared at the large, blue stone in front of us.

"What's that?" He asked after a few moments of silence, and not wanting to be stuck in this room longer then necessary, decided to use my knowledge and just hope that Link wouldn't ask any questions.

"It's a Song of Time stone. Stand in front of it and play the Song of Time, and it will move to another part of the room." I explained, and although he looked at me oddly, he stood in front of the stone and played the song.

After a flash of light, the stone had moved and our pathway was clear to exit the room. We grinned at each other as we exited, entering into the fucking crazy man's windmill.

"Should we talk to him?" Link asked as he pointed to the man, and I frantically shook my head no.

"We never want to talk to him unless we have to." I told him, recalling how fucking crazy that man was. D

We began to head towards the exit of the windmill, laughing to each other, mostly, laughing at how many times I got set on fire in that graveyard. We opened the door and exited as I began to laugh loudly, not noticing that Link had stopped laughing.

"Hey, Neko." I heard a voice, and my mind instantly went into a state of denial, that no, it couldn't...really be...

I looked up from my laughter into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"I'm back."

-----

_"You know, if I ever lose you, at least I'll be able to identify you with your outrageous purple hair." Jen pointed out and I began to pout, trying to think of ways to deny that theory._

_"Well, what if I dye my hair? Then what? Hahaha!" I pointed out, and Jen simply laughed._

_"Then I'll be able to tell it's you because of your stupidity." I tackled her, and we fell back wards, laughing._

_But we both knew, that know matter how much time had passed, no matter how much either had changed, we would never forget the friendship in the other's eyes._

_-----_

Wow...its been a while...like...6 months now? xD I'm such a slow updater..but don't worry, I'll always remember to update! Eventually!

EDIT:// NEVER MIND I DO HAVE AN EXTRA THING

(Alli's POV)

"Hmm, what form shall I take next?" I said. Right now, I was just floating in the air, a green blob. I already decided he would strike Gannondufus next. After all, I already attacked Link, Neko, and Jen.

"AHA! No, wait..." Oh, this was getting frustrating. Finally, I thought of something.

(insert cool border here, cue jaws theme, Gannondork's POV)

I sat down, frustrated. How dare his queen say no! Suddenly, one of his servants burst in.

"Master! Hurry! Someone's starting another fanclub for you!" The hylian said. I was getting sick of this.

"Thank you, Vamis." I dismissed him. Vamis bowed and left. I already told everybody I did not want another damned annoying fanclub! I was now. I willed myself to get up, and went to where the fanclub was being held.

(DOWN AT THE ZORA RIVER)

"ALRIGHT, WHERE IS THE IDIOT WHO DECIDED TO START ANOTHER CRAPTASTIC FANCLUB?" I screamed. All the Zoras motioned toward another, who lay sleeping. I went up to him, and woke him up. He looked at me. I wish I was never informed of the stupid club. I wouldn't have to hear that annoying voice.

"ZOMGAW I'M ALLI T3H ZORA AND I KILLZ J00!!11oneone"

Zoras.

ALLI!

Anyways. Whoo. See you in a couple of months. (Unless I'm not lazy and actually post something up SOONER OMG)


	10. Chapter 9

If anyone is actually sticking with me, I applaud you.

Zelda belongs to Nintendo, Jen and Neko are mine.

---

_We began to head towards the exit of the windmill, laughing to each other, mostly, laughing at how many times I got set on fire in that graveyard. We opened the door and exited as I began to laugh loudly, not noticing that Link had stopped laughing._

_"Hey, Neko." I heard a voice, and my mind instantly went into a state of denial, that no, it couldn't...really be..._

_I looked up from my laughter into a pair of familiar blue eyes._

_"I'm back."_

_----_

I stared wide eyed, unable to speak. Was it…was it really Jen, blood and flesh in front of me? After seven years, she had changed so much but I could still see my 13 year old best friend deep down.

"What? Have you become a mute, Neko?" Jen smirked. I continued to stare for a few moments longer before bursting out into tears. Not just trickle down my cheek either, no, no, this deserved much more then that. Gut-wrenching sobs, tears pouring, a snotty nose…it wasn't all that pretty. But at the moment, I didn't care.

Jen was safe.

"Geez, geez! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Jen's face fell, thinking I was unhappy as the sight of her.

"I-I-I'm just…just so glad you're okay!" I choked out between sobs.

Her frown turned into a small smile and she pulled me into a hug.

"I had to be okay. I knew you would come back one day." She whispered. We clung onto each other, afraid that if we let go, we'd be separated once more.

Apart from my quieting sobs, it was silent. It seemed as if even the billage of Kakariko was letting us bask in this moment, letting us relive seven years in a single second.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you that day." A voice started us and we broke apart, realizing that Link was there. Jen looked down at the dirt, crunching a few leaves with her boots.

"You were no match at the point for him, we all knew that. It wasn't your fault." She murmured, but Link shook his head.

"Still, I…we apologize." He caught himself, knowing that I felt the most sorry, the most guilty.

We stared at the ground as time seemed to stand still, both Jen and I sneaking glances at each other every so often like the small school children we once had been. Neither of us knew what to say. What do you say to your best friend after being separated for seven years? How could I even fathom to begin?

"C'mon, we've got the hookshot, so why don't we start heading towards Kokiri forest and talk on the way there?" Link came to our rescue, helping us abandon the akward silence.

The first question was easy, the one that had been burning in my mind ever since I had discovered that Jen was alive.

"Why didn't you leave? Why didn't you go back…home?" I had almost said to 'our world' but realize how confused Link would be. After all, he still believe that we were from Hyrule.

Jen snorted at my question. "How could I?! I didn't know how to. Besides, even if I had known how, I couldn't leave you here, not knowing if you were okay or what was going on."

"But…but Ganondor-"

"Relax," Jen cut me off, smiling a fake smile. "Ganondorf was nothing! You're just a worrywart." She was lying, I could tell from her smile, from her words from her body. There were still scars and bruises that she was trying to hide. What exactly had she gone through while we had been asleep?

It was silent again as we ventured across Hyrule field, until Link broke the silence once more.

"Do you know anything of Zel?" Link finally burst. He had been holding in that question for awhile, we could tell. But who could blame him? He obviously had a crush, maybe even was in love with Zelda. He was just…worried.

"Ganondorf has been searching for her all these and still can't find her." Jen told him, knowing as I did where Zelda was. But obviously, we couldn't tell him that.

"Oh…" Link sighed. This was difficult for him.

I switched the conversation back to the subject of Jen's not leaving.

"Even if you couldn't leave, why didn't you escape from the castle at least?" I questioned.

"When I first was taken away, that's all I tried to do. I hated you for leaving me, I hated Link for taking you, and I hated myself for getting captured. I wanted nothing more then to escape and go home. But before I could get my escape plan underway, I met a small servant girl named Erica. She was an orphan, only about five. She needed me and I needed her. Meeting her helped me realize my destiny-to help defy Ganondorf so that Hyrule could become a peaceful place once more. I knew I had to wait until the day you two would awaken and help you conquer Ganondorf and take back Hyrule."

Needless to say, I was surprised and touched. Jennifer had changed so much, from being the girl who cared only about her computer and her own wellbeing to a benevolent…woman.

And what about myself? How had I changed? I…hadn't much, had I? I had slept for seven years, I had wallowed in self pity about finding Jen…while she had discovered her destiny and was helping to save this world from becoming a dark and evil place.

What was my destiny? To wander alongside Link until Jen and I knew how to get home?

I shook my head. No. My destiny was to keep the Hero of Time safe in times when he himself couldn't. That was the reason I had been brought into this world, just as Rarau had said. Jennifer and I both now knew why we had come to this game in the first place, and what we had to do to leave.

---

"_You know, Jen, you're a horrible liar." A laugh sounded, followed almost immediately by a soft slapping noise. _

"_Shut up, Neko. It's not like I enjoy lying."_

"_But it's funny! You get this funny little smirk on your face, your nose twitches slightly"_

"_I said shut up!" But now, both were laughing._

"_Well, at least I'll be by your side forever to tell people when you're lying."_

"_Yeah, best friends forever."_

_There it was again._

_---  
_

Finding Neko hadn't been a challenge and getting back into our old habits wasn't either. We were already making fun of each other once more, just like the old days. However, I'm sure even Neko, the ditz she is, could feel the mood change when Link asked that dreadful question.

"So, how did you escape?" He asked and I froze. I had been expecting this question and had a prepared answer for it. But, I froze for that one second, not wanting to lie to Neko and Link. But I knew I had to for their safety. My moment of weakness passed and I regained my composure.

"Erica and the other servants helped me create a disguise good enough to escape with once I knew that you two had awakened. However, I don't know how much time I have before Ganondorf will come searching for me. That's why we have to hurry through the temples he finds us." I lied clearly, hoping that they found no fault in my words. Well, I hadn't lied with that last bit. We _did_ need to hurry through the temples, although it was because the longer I took 'killing' them, the more suspicious Ganondorf would get.

Neko looked at me oddly, and for a second I was scared, scared that maybe she knew the truth. However, she simply nodded and we continued on.

We were reaching the outskirts of Kokiri village, having walked for a good couple of hours. Link was looking considerably exciting. It was, after all, his first time seeing his home in seven years.

Lucky him.

However, his smile turned grim as we entered the forest. Well, the now Ganon minion-infested forest. I was quick to give orders.

"Link, you take the east part of the forest, Neko, you take the west, and I'll check the houses to see if the Kokiri are alright. Our goal is to destroy all of the creatures here!"

Neko blinked, obviously surprised. I knew I'd have to explain later how I'd watched Ganondorf direct battle many times, and how I had picked up some tactics.

I ran to the house nearest the entrance. Entering, I found it to be Mido's house with no Mido around, only two Kokiri sitting scared and helpless. Thinking back to the game, mido was suppose to be…in the Lost Woods, right? Joy. Hopefully, the midget wouldn't remember me.

Hey! I may have realized my destiny and became a bit nicer, but the Kokiri were still the same ol' midgets.

"Are you two doing alright?" I asked them, and they seemed afraid, shaking, unsure of whether I was an enemy or not.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Can you tell me what's been going on?"

They looked at each other, then back at me before the male on the left spoke.

"The…the meanies out there…did they bother you? Before the Deku Tree died, you wouldn't see anything like that outside." He murmured, not able to look me in the eye.

I shook my head. Bastard Ganondorf, scaring the Kokiri like this. Scaring…Hyrule like this.

"I have two friends out there that are taking care of the monsters right now." The two seemed to brighten up a little.

"Well…they better hurry! It's been boring sitting inside each day!" One Kokiri even joked.

"I have to go check on the others now, but I assure you, you'll all be safe soon." I told them and left the house. Weirdly enough, I was…glad that they were okay. All of the Kokiri, I hoped were okay. They had, after all, saved me and housed me when I had first entered the world.

They were…okay.

Next stop, the Know-It-All Brother's house. I peeked inside, seeing all three looking a little braver then the last two Kokiri, but still scared.

"Who-who are you?" One of them tried to bravely speak, and I almost giggled.

"No worries, I'm on your side. My friend's and I are here to help rid Kokiri forest of the monsters." I told the three, and although they still looked suspicious of me, they began to speak.

"Where's Saria? Do you…do you know Saria, miss? This is weird…and where has Mido gone in such an emergency?"

Saria. She had gone to the forest temple, of course. And Mido…Mido, as annoying as he was, had gone to protect her and to not let anyone into the woods. These children…even though they were smaller and weaker then most, they still fought to protect the land they loved.

---

"_Jen, if you ever get attacked by a rabid animal, I'm so going to jump in front of you and save you."_

"_What the hell? What brought that up?" The two had been staring at the clouds, and there wasn't really anything more random that the younger girl could have said._

"_Seriously. I'd give my life for you." The older shook her head._

"_You're…so weird." _

"_Bet you won't say that when I save your life."_

_---  
_

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called, entering what I believed to be Saria's house. Obviously, Saria wouldn't be there, but would there be other Kokiri?

The house was dark, and not knowing if there were other Kokori or not in the house, I sat down confused.

Jen had lied. That tell-tale smile, her freaking twitching nose…why had she lied?! They'd been together less then a day and she was already lying? What was so important that she had to hide, especially concerning to Ganondorf? It made no sense.

A noise startled me and I looked up from my thoughts, seeing one of the Kokiri coming out from the cloak of the shadows.

"Have you been traveled far, miss? Perhaps…have you ever met a boy named Link?" I cringed. Link. They still thought that Link was a Kokiri, still a small child.

"Mido said that the Great Tree withered because that boy did something wrong to it-only Saria defended Link-right until she left for the woods. Did we…misunderstand?"

Saria. We had to find Saria. Saria was the one that knew Link was different, was now the Forest Sage. We had to go save her!

"Thank you." I murmured softly, backing out of the house and heading back towards the center of the forest, hoping everyone was already there.

I destroyed a few more monsters on the way there, but now most were dead. Link had killed most, while I had killed a few that he couldn't reach with my arrows. We met up in the middle, along with Jen who confirmed the safety of the other Kokiri.

"We'll need to find Saria. It's been said that both she and Mido headed towards the Lost Woods." Link told us, even though we already knew this. With a final glance over of the for now safe forest, we headed off towards the Lost Woods.

"FREAKING A. _Why would the goddesses create such retarded woods?!_" Neko's complaints could be heard throughout the entire forest, along with Link's and my laughter. Even if we were in a dire situation such as this, heading to save the forest, Neko still found time to be her retarded self.

"Really! Why couldn't they have made the super easy lemon squeezy woods? That would have been so much easier." Neko rolled her eyes, as we made another turn, this time it being the _right_ turn.

"Because. Then it'd be super easy lemon squeezy to get through and that would be boring." I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me, crossing her arms in a small pouting fit.

Another turn, and we were in a clearing with a pond…and Mido. Geh.

"Who…what are you?" He pointed first to Neko and myself, then to Link.

"You wear Korkirish clothing, but you can't fool me!" I almost snorted. He was trying to act so brave, yet he was trembling. How cute.

"I promise Saria I'd never let anyone through here!" He was a stubborn one, that was sure. Link was trying to reason with him, trying to at least let him play Saria's Song on his ocarina, but Mido would hear nothing of it. What were we supposed to do? This wasn't how it happened in the game.

And that's when it happened. Both Neko's and Link's backs were turned, trying to figure out what to do when the Deku scrub popped out of the ground, aiming it's nuts at Mido.

"Watch out!" I exclaimed, seeing myself the only one to save him. I shoved him away, feeling the sting of the Deku Nut as it hit the dead center of my back.

"You…you saved me…" Mido looked up at my from the ground I had shoved him on, astonished.

"Yeah, because you weren't paying any attention you idiot!" I cringed, the pain spreading.

"Jen! Are you okay?!" Neko exclaimed as she realized what had happened, rushing over to me as I crumpled to the ground.

"Yeah…yeah, I'll be fine. I just have to rest for a while, bandage my back up." I told her, and she sighed in relief.

"Good."

Mido looked gultily up at Neko and I, then Link once more. Link took this opportunity to pull his Ocarina out and play Saria's song, causing Mido's astonishment growing.

"That melody! Saria plays that song…all the time! You…how…do you know Saria? That song was only taught to Saria's friends…."

Good. It seemed we were getting through to him, just like it happened in the game.

"I…I trust you. But somehow…when I see you…you remind me of him…" He murmured, stepping aside to let us through. We started to head through, not saying anything, but I felt a tug on my clothing.

"You…do I know you..?" He asked, confused. I smirked. Hmph, so maybe I had made a small impression on them seven years ago.

"Maybe, Mido." I ruffled his hair, heading off after Neko and Link.

"Wait…how do you know my name?" But I didn't respond, and left him in his confusion.

"Just a little more to go…Saria used to take me here all the time when I lived here." Link told us, and we made a final turn.

And there it was, the Sacred Meadow and the Forest Temple.

---

Maybe it won't be months until next update.

Haha, that's a good one.

I'd have a special thing again but I CAN'T GET AHOLD OF MAH SHEEP.


	11. Intermission Type Thing

Hi. I'm Neko, some of you may know me as the crazy purple haired chick from Screwing Up Hyrule.

As you can see, I don't update very often at all. It's a horrible thing, I know, but it's a problem I have. I'll get really really really interested in my story again and request fan art from my friends and write another chapter. And I tell myself, okay! This time, you're not going to slack off on updating! But I do.

I've noticed that I have a pattern updating about every six months (which means chapter 11 of Screwing Up Hyrule might actually be coming out soon :0) I know, it's annoying, and if I was reading any one else's fan fiction I'd be like WTF. UPDATE MAN.

But I can't help it. But I can promise you this. I'm am dearly dedicated to this story. It's the only thing I've started that I actually really and truly want to finish, even if it takes a lifetime. I actually have the entire story planned out, and (AMAZINGLY ENOUGH) the entire sequel planned out. So even though it takes me so long to update, for those who are actually still with me, rest assured that this story WILL eventually make it's way to the end. Just not very soon.

The other thing is that I may or may not be including people in the story anymore. When I first began this story I really, really, really wanted to do this because I know I enjoyed it from other people's fan fictions and I wanted people to enjoy the story by also being in it. But as I write the story more and more of the story and the plot gets deeper, I'm finding it hard to randomly include other characters into the deep plot line that I've discovered for my characters and the story. I WILL try my best to include people, but at this point I can't promise any more random characters. It just depends on if I can fit them in or not. I hope none of you are too mad about this.

This is going in as both an intermission type thing on Screwing Up Hyrule, and of course, my profile. I'm also in summer now, and going on a ten hour road trip this weekend. I'm hoping with all my heart that I'll be able to churn a chapter out this weekend and get it up here next week. I swear, I'll try my best. But even if I can't get it in this weekend, I'll work hard to at least get it in the next couple of weeks.

Well, that's about I really have to say. If you have questions or anything, just leave me a review, and I'll get back to it as soon as I can, I suppose.

Thanks to everyone who still reads! I'm really friggin' amazed that you're still here after 3 and a half years!

-Neko


	12. Chapter 10

HI I'M DAISY.

Wait wth.

Zelda and co. = Nintendo

Neko and Jen = Me

* * *

We entered the forest and stared in awe. Vines grew everywhere, green grass, it was a beautiful discovery. Well, it was until the wolves jumped out and attacked us.

"Ack! Watch out!" I exclaimed to Jen and Link, barely dodging one of the wolves, only getting nicked a little on the shoulder.

"I'm on it!" Link exclaimed, pulling the master sword out and starting to attack one of the wolves.

"I guess that means we've got this one!" Jen smiled at me and I nodded, pulling out my bow and arrows. I shot one and aimed for the head, but hit the leg instead. Damn, those wolves were fast.

I looked at Jen and saw her eyes closed. She was chanting and her hands were pointed forward.  
"What the hell are you doing Jen?! We're supposed to be fighting, not-oohhhh." I watched as fire burst forth from her hands, hitting the wolf and incinerating it. She smirked and walked over to me while Link finished killing the other wolf.

"That is gonna be REALLY helpful." I told Jen, smiling widely. We had a good balance of a team, a sword wielder, a bow user, and a magic user. It'd help us get through tons of tough situations.

"Yeah, when I was Zel's prophesier person she taught me a few things so I could at least attempt to defend myself against monsters and Ganon. Plus, Ganon taught me a few things but I don't really like to use his magic because it's dark magic." She shrugged.

"Makes sense." I nodded and we began moving forward.

"We gotta be careful around here. There are some creepy, giant pig things that'll take you out in a second if they see you." Jen pointed out as we stared around a corner, not seeing any of the monsters for now.

"Then how do we kill them" Link questioned. Both Jen and I stood quietly for a second, pretending to think about it even though we already knew. I raised a finger, acting as if I suddenly saw the answer.

"Think about it," I told him. "What weapon did you just get?" I pointed out.

"The Hook shot! Maybe…Maybe I can get them when their backs are turned…" Link exclaimed, pulling his hook shot out.

"Might as well try it. Jen and I on the other hand…" Jen and I grinned at each other, checked to make sure there were no monsters, and ran towards one of the tall platform like things.  
"Hurry, up on my shoulder!" Jen exclaimed as she lifted me up. We wobbled slightly, but I grabbed the ledge before we could fall and pulled myself up.

"Grab my hand!" I told Jen, helping to pull her up.

"Hey! What about me?!" Link cried, but we simply laughed at him, hand on ours hips.

"You've got the hook shot! Meet you on the other side!" We exclaimed together, running to the other side of the platform and jumping to make it across to the next. Laughing softly to ourselves, we continued to jump along the platforms. However, we got into some trouble when I turned around just for a moment and suddenly Jen was gone.

"Jen? Jen? Where'd you g-"

And there I went, down the same hole Jen had fallen down.

"Ouch…who puts a hole in the middle of a platform…?" I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Wonder if Neko was stupid and fell down the hole too…"

"Yep! I'm right here! Open your eyes, Jen!"

"Geh…" I groaned, still soar from the fall, but opened my eyes. My jaw practically dropped in surprise.

"FAIRY FOUNTAIN!" Neko screeched before I could speak. My awe stunned face turned into a grin along with Neko's as we both pulled out a few bottles. We ran widely around for a few minutes, catching fairies in bottles and healing ourselves before we both fell back into the water, lying down happily as we got soaked.

A few moments of awkward silence went by before either of us spoke, but it was Neko who finally talked.

"How come Zel let you stay with her 7 years ago? You probably seemed like a shady character to her, a 'fortune teller' who just happened to know every single detail of what was going to occur. For all she knew, you could have been lying, or working with Ganon." She asked quietly, her fingers lightly tapping at the water. I was freezing cold and my entire body was wet now, but it didn't matter. I knew this time had to come sooner or later.

"Zel…knew I was coming. She had a prophecy about me and how I would be a crucial part in the war against Ganondorf. And Impa, though she had no vision, felt in herself that I was need to save Hyrule. When Ganondorf took me, it was just because I could tell the future but because he had heard of Zelda's prophecies and was worried that I would be the one to take him down. He didn't realize that it was really Link who would destroy him, so he thinks he's safe for now. The only reason he kept me around was because I could tell him what would happen."

We sat quietly again.

Jen sat up as she finished telling the story, splashing some water onto her face and into her mouth. I sat, stunned, as I tried to process everything she had just told me. I had watched her the entire time and her nose hadn't twitched, not once. But even though she wasn't lying, she seemed uneasy, as though there was something she wasn't telling me.

Plus, there was another factor in my confusion. Jen had been seen in Zel's visions? People knew she was coming? But when I had met Rauru…and Sheik! Sheik was Zel! So why had Sheik not known who I was was, said that the prophecies hadn't foretold of another?!

"The prophecies didn't foretell of another…" I said quietly to Jen.

"The prophecies apparently spoke of you, but never of another. I don't…I don't think I'm supposed to be here." I murmured. Jen shook her head, almost violently.

"Of course you're supposed to be here!" You're here to help guide Link!" I looked down at the water and my reflection.

"Yeah, I guess so." I shook my head of water and stood up, watching my reflection disappear from the small waves of water forming. I turned to Jen.

"Does Zel know what your role here is?" I asked as we headed to the entrance of the hole.

"No, she said we'll find out soon enough." No. That nose twitch.

"You're lying!" I almost screeched, close to being unable to control myself, all of this was hard enough to deal with, but with her lying on top of it…!

First she had lied about Ganondorf and now she was lying about this…we were friends in this together, weren't we?!

We stared at each other, both saying nothing.

"Link's probably worried about us." Jen spoke quietly and looked at the ground unhappily. She stepped towards the light that would take her back to the surface. She completely ignored my statement and stepped into the light, disappearing. I followed silently after, confused and worried as hell.

We exited without words. I refused to say anything and I knew Neko wouldn't ask against, at least not for awhile. But she was highly suspicious of me now, I could tell. I'd have to be more careful with my words from now on…otherwise she might think I was conspiring with Ganon or something.

"There you guys are! What took you so long?!" Link called up to us and we jumped down.

"Fairies!" I fake smiled and pulled out a bottle.  
"Oh, that's good. I only have one red potion left. I forgot to restock." He said, oblivious to Neko's and mine fight, or whatever it was.

We looked to the stairs ahead, almost to the temple. All that was left was the Deku scrubs and the large goblin pigs. All of the other smaller ones were lying around us, having been knocked out or killed by Link.

"Hm…Link, can you take one of the goblin pigs? You're the only one with a hook shot. Neko and I can take the Deku scrubs." He nodded and headed towards the pigs. I quickly burned the Deku scrubs and Link finished off the other monsters.

"Finally, time for the temple!" Neko exclaimed, as we walked into the grassy clearing.

"Greeting, Hyrule's saviors." Sheik greeted us, surprising all of us even though Neko and I already knew that he would be there…we felt sort of stupid for that.

"The flow of time is always cruel…its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it…a thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days…In order to come back here, young warriors, play the Minute of Forest." Sheik pulled out a harp, and Link pulled out his Ocarina, waiting for Sheik to start to play. Sheik began with his harp, and Link followed slightly clumsily after until he could play the song well. Sheik smiled at him, and then Neko and me.

"Jennifer…your flow of time is especially cruel and confusing. But though we did not expect it, your friend here seems to be the one that will have some part in eventually turning your time back to normal." I looked away when I could feel Neko glaring at me, obviously confused and wanting to know what was going on. I couldn't tell her though…

Sheik pulled out a deku nut to disappear, but Neko began to talk before he could use it.

"Wait! Sheik! Can't you explain anything to me? Am I not supposed to be here?!" Sheik stopped for a moment, smiling sadly at Neko and I, and the disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neko ran forward, almost like she could stop him, but stopped short, falling on her knees. Her head hung low.

"Why am I here…? Why won't anyone answer me?" She asked quietly, and I stepped towards her to comfort her, though I couldn't answer any of her questions. Right before I reached her, she stood up and turned around.

"Link, will you play the Lullaby with me?" She smiled softly, and Link nodded. Link put his ocarina to his lips and Neko pulled out a familiar looking ocarina. The two played Zelda's Lullaby for a few minutes until Neko put her Ocarina down.

"That always makes me feel better…" She said softly.

"Where'd you get that Ocarina?" I asked Neko.

"Oh, it's just Link's old fairy ocarina. When he got the Ocarina of Time he didn't need this one anymore, but he didn't want to just throw it away. So, I asked for it. I can't teleport or anything with it, but its fun to learn the songs and Zelda's Lullaby always calms me down." Neko smiled for the first time since we had left the fairy fountain, but, seemingly remembering her suspicion towards me, suddenly turned away.

"The temple's up there." Link stated, pointing up at the entrance. I almost smacked my head.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious." I laughed and Neko tried to stifle a giggle, but failed.

"I was just saying!" Link exclaimed defensively.

"Besides, I was pointing it out because I was wondering how we would get up there." He stated his embarrassment evident by the red on his cheeks.

"Hmm…hook shot again, somehow maybe?" Neko asked, once again pretending not to know what to do. She stepped towards Link, her hands reaching forward.

"Here, lemee see." Neko took the hook shot and held it awkward, pointing it towards the tree near the temple's entrance.  
"Maybe if I try th-HOLYSHIT." Neko accidentally hit the button that sent the hook shot flying. It hit the tree dead on, forcing Neko up there and straight into the tree. I was already on the grass laughing when she had been in the air.

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP." Neko cried, threw the hook shot at my head but missing horribly.

"Please be careful with my-"Link tried to speak, but Neko was off whining against.  
"STUID HOOKSHOT I NEVER WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN!" Neko cried, ripping off a small piece of her shirt to wrap around her now bleeding forehead.

"I already hate the Forest Temple…" Neko whined again, Link using the Hookshot next to get up to the temple's entrance. He then tossed it down to me and I used it to get up there with the two of them (more gracefully then Neko, if I do say so myself.)

After a few more minutes of Neko's complaining, we finally headed inside the Forest Temple. Again, we had the moment of awe as we had in the entrance to the Sacred Meadow. Though, for Neko and I, this was a mixture of awe and fear, while Link's was a mixture of awe and determination.

"I…I hear spiders…" I groaned, trying to inch my ways towards the exit. Neko too started to inch towards the exit, but stopped shaking her head.

"It's okay! We can just cut them up and burn them! We gotta save Saria!: Dammit, Neko…why'd you have to let her name slip?

"Saria? You know Saria? How do you know Saria? No one is allowed in or out of the Kokiri Forest…" Link pondered while I tried my hardest to think up a half-assed excuse for Neko's mistake.

"I…I saw her in my dreams! You know how I have psychic abilities, right? Well, Saria appeared to me in a dream and I told Neko about her!" I proclaimed nervously, glaring over at Neko who was looking at her feet sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Link nodded, thinking nothing of my lie. Good thing he couldn't see through them like Neko could.

Link took the first steps further into the temple and like at the entrance of the Scared Meadow, two wolves jumped out.

"Same plan as last time!" Neko shouted, and we set to our positions. It was still difficult for Neko and I to defeat the wolf, but it was a _little_ easier then the last time. Hopefully, we'd just keep improving.

Link, however, had no trouble killing the wolf on his side. He was brimming with anger at Ganondorf, we could see that much, and that was making him that much more powerful.

A couple enemies and hallways later, we entered the main room. I instantly fell to the ground, almost rolling into a ball. We had encountered our first spider on the way into the main room and it was the most horrifying thing that I had ever had to experience. It was huge, and hairy, and disgusting, and did I say HUGE? I was so terrified that I couldn't even use my magic, let alone help at all in the fight.

Luckily, Link and Neko were able to take it down. Actually, mostly it was Link's doing. Neko helped a little but she too was pretty grossed out by the giant spider. I could see her gagging in a corner once it was killed. Ugh, that stench _was_ pretty horrible. I was surprised I didn't barf either, but then again, I always had a high tolerance for not…barfing…ANYWAYS.

As I said earlier, we entered the main room and right on cue the four poes appeared and scared the shit out of all three of us, even though two of us knew they were supposed to appear. Ghosts turn people into pansies sometimes.

Neko cowered behind me quietly as the three of us watched them fly away to different parts of the dungeon.

"Dammit! Why can't Ganondorf just come out and fight me?! He'll pay for taking Saria away!" Link cursed, surprising both Neko and I. We knew that Link was angry, but we never expected him to curse or anything. When we each played the game, he never talked or anything, and he gave off the image of a good guy that just…wouldn't curse. But now I saw that he was just a regular boy, a regular boy that was thrown into this crazy situation and having all of his friends involved. It was no wonder he was cursing. Actually, I'm surprised that he didn't curse more…

"It's going to take quite a while to get through this temple, isn't it?" Neko moaned, and both Link and I nodded.

"Quite some time…" Link murmured, and we headed off to start the trials of the temple.

* * *

I DO BELIEVE I HAVE FOUND MY SHEEP

-will update this chapter once sheep gives me story-

* * *

I am so sorry again. I know so many of you are probably mad at me for taking forever to update. And for going so slowly with each chapter. I SWEAR next chapter when it's updated the forest temple will actually get done with. I swear I'm so slow at this stuff. So I'm really REALLY sorry. Like. Really. Really. Really. Also. Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to post it, and I really couldn't write anymore. I'M SORRY. I swear (again) that the next chapters, whenever posted, will be much longer and cooler. .

In other news, I'M A SENIOR. HUZZAH.


	13. Chapter 11

You know, at this point, I doubt anyone is still reading this or expecting chapters from this. But this story is so important to me and it'll be finished. After all, it has been 7 years since I first started this story, and although I haven't moved along much, I still continue to think about it and figure out the next parts of the story. So at this point, the completion of this story is much more for me than anything else.

Zelda and Co=Nintendo

Jennifer and Michelle=Me

* * *

I had always expected the Forest Temple to be much colder. There was no sun coming in and the Poes themselves seemed like they would send a shiver down your spine, in more than one way. But the temple was surprisingly…warm. Perhaps it was the anger and wrath of Ganondorf that rested inside each of the monsters in the temple, or maybe it was simply because no air really got in or out…whatever it was, it was annoying. Jen already seemed to notice the heat, too. She was attempting to fan herself with her crown, but not very successfully (it had a hole in the middle of it, for Goddesses sake). I was extremely glad that my everyday outfit was my tank top and shorts and smiled as I pulled my hair up into a short ponytail.

"Are you going to be okay Jennifer?" I asked her aside, Link forging on ahead to kill a Deku Baba. "Yeah, that was always much worse in the tower. We've just been outside in the fresh air for so long that I forgot what stale air was like. I'll be fine though." Jennifer smiled to reassure me, and continued to fail at attempting to fan herself with her crown.

"Hey, I found something" Both of us, startled, turned towards Link. He was pointing at a chest that had appeared after defeating a monster.

"Woah, sorry we didn't help you kill that monster. Guess we weren't really paying attention...at all…" I chuckled nervously, knowing that Jen and I were both in our own little worlds over what had happened at the Fairy Fountain, and the heat wasn't helping us focus anymore, either.

"That's alright. Look, it's a key!" Link exclaimed as he opened the chest and pulled the small key out. He held as tight and as close to him as could be, probably because he knew that it was one step closer to saving Saria.

"Great! That's gonna help us in the temple. There will be about 4 or 5 more that we'll find along the way, too." Jen 'prophesized', obviously not patient with letting Link find out things on his own anymore. I, however, was a little unhappy. I couldn't remember when to use the key…or where the other keys were…or even where the boss key was. It was really odd, because I knew every single temple like that back of my hand, and the forest temple was one of my favorites. I also couldn't remember how to defeat the Poes…it was like I was forgetting everything I know about the game, starting with the small details. But that couldn't be happening, could it? No, it couldn't be! I was just tired was all. Besides, Jennifer still remembered everything. She kept whispering to me, telling me what was going to happen next. It was all a big game to her, to see who could remember the next step first, and was surprised that she was winning every single time (since I was the Zelda junkie).

"I'm just tired," I told her, smiling like it was nothing. And most of me believed that it was true. We hadn't gotten much sleep the last couple of days because of Jennifer and I staying up till the wee hours of the morning, talking about what I had missed the past seven years. But, a small part of me couldn't help worrying that something else, something bigger was at hand.

We ventured through the temple fairly easily, making a few pit stops here and there to take a break, have some water, and regain our energy. Jennifer practically fainted every time she saw a spider (which was about every five minutes) and after the group watched me battle the first Poe by sadistically pushing into a corner and torturing it, they decided that I wasn't allowed to battle Poe's anymore. It really wasn't that big of a deal, was it? I mean, it was my one joy in the entire temple, and they had to ruin that…

After I was banned from fighting Poes, I mostly sat back, fighting half heartedly, still thinking of my memories (or lack of them). I hadn't actually remembered how to fight the Poes, Jennifer had just been playing her game of who can guess the next step first again, and that was how I knew. I couldn't remember anything from the temple- who the boss was, how the puzzles worked…it was truly unnerving, and I zoned out a lot of the time. Jennifer and Link did most of the work, which I knew worried them because I wasn't one to sit back and not do anything. I told them though, that I was simply tired, and I would help more. That's what I still believed, anyways, that I was simply tired. I hoped that we would hurry and finish the temple and then get a nice night's sleep so that my memory would work again and I'd be able to help out much more in the Fire Temple.

We were nearing the end of the temple, and had just finished beating the fourth Poe. Jennifer pulled out water for us to have before we went to the basement below. She told us that it was the final boss below, the Phantom Ganon, and I nodded to her like I knew that too.

"The boss is going to be difficult, Link. It's a Phantom version of Ganondorf, so it obviously won't be as strong, but it can still do a lot of damage." Jennifer told Link. He was still under the impression that she was a fortune teller, so he simply nodded.

"I want you two to stay in the back while I fight the monster. I'd rather fight it one on one and not get you two involved." Jennifer protested, and if I hadn't been zoning out, I would have protested too.

"I'm serious! If I need help, I'll make sure to ask, but this is my battle and my destiny. I don't want you two getting hurt because of me." Jennifer argued for a while longer, but eventually gave in, agreeing to stay in the back.

"Good. Besides, Jennifer, I'd rather you save your power for healing afterwards."

"But I don't know many healing spells…" Jennifer spoke, unsure of herself. It was apparent that none of the magic Ganondorf had forced her to learn had healing capabilities, and she said that Zel had only taught her a few spells.

"It'll be fine! I'm sure we'll come out of there with only a few scratches. Besides, if need be, we have those fairies that you two caught earlier." The mention and thought of the fairy fountain caused me to cringe. For most of the temple I had been so focused on my memories that the fairy fountain hadn't come to mind, but now it was back. Now I was worrying both about my memories and why Jennifer was lying to me. On top of that I was tired and had already gotten and few nicks here and there from my day dreaming. However, throughout all my worrying of everything, Jennifer just nodded at Link's statement. Gulping down the last of his water, Link stood up.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Jennifer and I both nodded quickly and packed the few things we had brought with us. The three of us headed towards the boss's lair, boss key in hand. In the end, it had been Link who had to get the boss key for us. Jen remembered, of course, how to get it, but she was terrified of the Wall Masters. I couldn't for the life of me remember what those were, and decided just to go get the boss key, thinking that she was just whining about something stupid again, like that spiders. I had immediately realized how wrong I was as I rolled out of the way just in time to watch the "Wall Master" fall down next to me, and then quickly jump back up. I ran (practically crying) back to the previous room, giving Link the privilege of going and getting the boss key. He came back white as a ghost, but the boss key was in his hand.

It took us only a few minutes to get down to the boss's lair (because of course, Jennifer remembered the spinning puzzle), and we finally stood hesitantly in front of the gigantic door.

"I'm gonna be honest, I'm terrified." I half-joked. Half of me knew that Link was the Hero of Time and could easily beat the boss, but the other half was terrified of the Phantom Ganondorf. It reminded of the time with Princess Ruto in Jabu Jabu's belly, and the fear we both felt as we sat in the small, dark room, waiting for Link to come to our rescue. Now it was seven's years passed, and I felt both that fear of the monster and the confidence in Link to fulfill his destiny.

After a few seconds of each of us attempting to get over our fears, Link put the key to the lock. I hadn't expected it, but the key actually disappeared and the lock opened, falling and crashing onto the ground.

"Wow. That lock is HUGE." Jennifer murmured. It was, too. It was bigger than all of us combined, which was pretty terrifying. If any one of us had been standing closer to the door, we'd have been dead, or at least badly injured.

"I guess this is it, isn't it?" Link spoke shakily, watching as the door opened ominously. He held onto the Master Sword tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"You'll do great, Link! After all, you're the Hero of Time!" I finally spoke up, having suppressed most of my fears and worries at that point so that I could be prepared to help Link in any way possible. I had barely helped during the temple, and now was my chance to prove that if need be, I could help.

"Thanks." His voice was still shaky, but with my reminder of his destiny, he seemed a little more confident. We slowly entered the dark room with Link leading the way. Once we reached what seemed to be the battleground area, he told us to wait at the edge while he fought. Jennifer and I obeyed, watching worriedly as Link walked to the center of the room. It was eerily silent, and Link seemed unsure of himself.

"This is the right room…right?" He asked quietly. I don't think he was really looking for an answer, but Jennifer gave him one anyways.

"Look at the paintings…" She whispered, almost as if she spoke any louder, she'd disturb everything. Link looked around the room cautiously, observing each painting as he walked by them. He stopped at the last painting, and in an instant, understood what Jennifer had meant. He pulled out his bow and arrows, shot one into the painting, and began the battle.

Jennifer and I watched quietly as Link fought the Phantom Ganondorf. As expected, he was doing fairly well, only getting a few scratches here and there. Plus, the Phantom didn't seem to see Jennifer and I. Everything was going as well as it could be.

Link was nearing to hitting the final blow, and at the moment was hitting a lightning ball back and forth with the Phantom. If he could hit him once more with the lightning and damage him with one more blow from his sword, the battle would be over and they would have completed the forest temple, easy peasy lemon squeezy.

But of course, things never work out just the way you want them too.

It seemed the Phantom had known we were there the entire time, and wasn't as dumb as we had perceived him to be. Not only had he known we were there, he had just been waiting for the right moment, when all of our guards were down and we thought we had the upper hand. It was at that single moment that instead of firing the lightning back to Link, he instead twisted his lance and hit it towards me.

I know both Link and Jennifer tried to get to me in time, to push me away, to do something to stop that attack from hitting me. It wasn't as if they had just stood there in shock. But the Phantom and Link had already been hitting the ball back and forth fairly quickly, so by the time he had changed his pace and hit it towards me, there wasn't a chance for me to get out of the way, even with someone's help.

It was a terrible feeling, realizing that I was about to be struck. It reminded me of when I was younger and had been in a car accident with my mother. She had tried to brake in time, but couldn't. I'm sure she felt that same that I did, sitting there for those few agonizing seconds knowing that we were going to hit the car and there was nothing we could do about it. It was surprising, to be feeling such a similar feeling in such a different place. But that was the most I could think about before the attack hit and I was thrown backwards, my body electrified and my head hitting the wall, a terrible cracking sound ringing through my ears. The last thing I could remember was Jennifer screaming, screaming so loudly while Link was filled with rage, destroying the Phantom Ganon in practically one blow.

Then it turned to black.

* * *

It must have happened in the blink of an eye for Michelle, but for myself, it couldn't have happened more slowly. The realization that the lightning wasn't going towards Link but towards Michelle, being stopped for a single second to understand what was happening, attempting to jump in the way or push Michelle out of the way of the attack. But I was a moment too late in that second that had felt like a lifetime. Instead of saving my dear friend, I watched in terror as she was thrown back into the wall and her body convulsed, blood pouring out of her head at an alarming rate. I was screaming before I even realized it, and in an instant I had run to Michelle's side while Link finished off the Phantom. The Phantom had been defeated, but Ganondorf's voice spoke to them, seeming pleased.

"It was just a Phantom…yet you may have gained some skills, boy." I was sobbing over Michelle's body, unsure of what to do. Link simply stood next to where he had killed the Phantom while the body of the Phantom was being dragged into another dimension. He seemed unsure of what to do, just like me.

"Now you see what happens when you go against me. You should stop your quest boy, or drastic measures will be taken." I couldn't really understand any of what was going on, and could only hear Ganondorf's cruel voice and laughter. He was saying things completely different from the game, but of course he had to. Everything was different now that we were there.

I knew it was my fault, all my fault that Michelle had gotten hurt. It should have just been Link that the Phantom had been paying attention to, but the Phantom had known we were there through Ganondorf. It was a warning, showing what he was capable of if I didn't do what I was required to. Ganondorf could easily kill Michelle, torture and maim and destroy every sense of her being. But he didn't want that, and I knew that. He wanted to see friends turn against each other because of me.

"W-what do we d-do…Link?" I asked quietly, not looking over at him, simply staring at Michelle's motionless body. She still had a pulse, I had checked, but she wasn't doing well. Her breathing was heavy and she was still losing blood. They had to do something, and fast.

"Give her a fairy. It's not going to heal the wound, but it will keep her alive until we can get her help." Link spoke, sounding surprisingly level headed. He was shaking, he was worried, but somehow he was the leader, the one who knew what to do.

Shaking, I grabbed one of the bottles with a fairy, releasing it and watching as it circled Michelle and then disappeared. Link was right-she was still unconscious, but from what I could see, the wound had at the very least stopped bleeding.

"The portal will get us out of here." He nodded towards the glowing blue spot on the ground and headed towards Michelle, picking her up with ease. It took me a moment to get up from my knees, to even notice all of the blood stained on my hands. Michelle's blood.

Link held her carefully, making sure to take extra notice to her head. I pushed some hair from her face as we stepped into the portal, trying at the very least to clean some of the blood from her forehead. At the very least, her expression seemed peaceful, and I could only hope that she was experiencing pleasant unconscious dreams.

We had been teleported to the Chamber of Sages and greeted first with a cheerful hello from Saria, but her cheerfulness had quickly turned to shock when she had noticed Michelle in Link's arms. Saria knew only Link, yet treated me like she had known me all of her life. She was concerned for Michelle's well being, and after handing over the Forest Medallion, reaffirmed her title as a sage with Link to say goodbye before letting us leave, telling us that we should head to Kakariko village to receive the best treatment. Again, we were teleported and now landed in the meadow of the Deku Tree. I knew there were still more people that wanted to talk to us before we could go on to our next mission, but I didn't care at the moment. Link could come back and talk to the Deku Sprout later, right now Michelle needed to be treated. She hoped that Link and the Deku Sprout would understand.

It seemed that the small sprout did, and when he had popped out of the ground to give us a cheerful hello, he realized that the situation was not right for him to explain things.

"I know what you want to tell him." I nodded to the small sprout, tears pricking at my eyes.

"And I'll tell him, I promise. But for now, please, let us go to Kakariko." I pleaded. I didn't know what else to do at this point, and knew that we needed to go, fast. To make matters worse, we hadn't gotten Epona yet, so it was going to take us awhile to reach Kakariko. At least half a day, and while the fairy would hold Michelle for that long, I wasn't sure if it would hold her for much longer.

Luckily, the Deku Sprout seemed to understand. He had been ready to tell Link of his past and of his destiny, but had been told of my presence, too. He understood that I would relay the information safely to Link.

So we bid farewell and quickly made our way out of the forest. Kakariko was a ways away and Michelle didn't have much time. I would save Michelle's life without letting anything else get in the way.

A few tears finally began to fall as I began to realize the gravity of the situation. Michelle had always been the strong one, the clumsy one, but the one that had always gotten back up and shrugged it off. No matter how many countless injuries, no matter how many broken wrists or scraped up knees, she continued on.

But this could be the time that she didn't get back up.

* * *

I woke up with a start, confused and feeling lightheaded. I had remembered all that had happened in the forest temple, up until I blacked out, but when I awoke…everything was back to normal. I was in my room with all of my Zelda posters, my N64 sitting in the corner, still paused on Dodongo's Cavern. I sighed, realizing that everything had been an awful, horrible dream. I didn't even realize when I had fallen asleep, but it usually happened around one or two in the morning every Friday night. After all, when it came to be that time and there we no one to chat with, it was easy to sleep.

I ran my fingers through my long hair, attempting to brush it out. Glancing at my bedroom mirror, I checked to make sure it had really been a dream-but sure enough, there I was, purple hair and all. Plain ol' me.

Like most Friday nights, I shut off the console and lay back down in my bed, alone.

* * *

I swear to god I actually do have a sheep story this time. My sheep is just writing this and I wanted to get this up here before I forgot. SOOO as soon as she sends it to me, I'll put it up to.


End file.
